Cheating the death
by WIT
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem 6. Band und ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von zwei Freundinnen und mir. Es ist unsere Antwort auf die Frage, warum Dumbledore durch Snapes Hand sterben musste.
1. Chapter 1

Er hatte die Nachricht Dumbledores erwartet, trotzdem ging er mit einiger Nervosität zum Direktor. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass es keine guten Nachrichten waren, die er ihm mitzuteilen hatte und er glaubte zu wissen, was Dumbledore von ihm erwartete.

„Mein lieber Severus, schön, dass Sie kommen konnten! Bitte hier...", sagte der alte Zauberer zur Begrüßung und wies Severus an, auf dem freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. Nachdem sich Snape gesetzt hatte, räusperte er sich vielsagend, wie er es meistens tat, wenn er etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte. „Nun, Sie fragen sich bestimmt warum ich Sie so dringend sprechen wollte. Wie Sie vermutlich schon unlängst wissen, wird die Situation dort draußen in der gesamten Zauberwelt immer ernster und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis uns die Todesser hier auch in Hogwarts überrennen!" Dumbledore legte eine kleine Pause ein und sein Gesicht verriet tiefe Besorgnis. Severus nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er den Ernst der Lage verstanden hatte. „Und deshalb", fuhr der Direktor fort, „habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wer uns im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort noch unterstützen könnte...Und dabei..." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „...ist mir der Name ihres ehemaligen Freundes Albico in den Kopf gekommen." Snape wollte etwas entgegnen, aber der alte Mann hob die Hand. „Ich weiß das Albico seit 17 Jahren, seit dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort, verschwunden ist, aber er ist nicht unauffindbar. Ich glaube dass Sie, Severus, der einzige sind der ihn aufspüren kann, wenn die Zeit reif ist!" Snape sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ja, er spielt in meinem Plan erst später eine Rolle. Zunächst ist da jemand anderes...Sie, Severus. Sie werden als Spion auf die andere Seite zurückkehren müssen um die Pläne von Lord Voldemort auszuspionieren." Wieder hielt er inne und sagte dann leise und mit bittendem Ton: „Man kann ein Übel nur von innen heraus bekämpfen Severus. Es tut mir leid, Sie darum bitten zu müssen!" Dumbledore blickte ernst in Snapes Augen doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck verriet keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Nach langem Schweigen endlich durchbrach der Angesprochene die Stille: „Und wie sieht Ihr Plan aus, Albus?"

Seit Stunden irrte er vollkommen orientierungslos durch diese unwirtliche Gegend. Es war eiskalt und der Weg führte ihn über Geröllhänge und steile Felsen, viele Meter über dem Meer, das an den steilen Klippen unter ihm toste.

Die Suche war nicht im Mindesten so einfach, wie er sich am Anfang versucht hatte einzureden. Seit er auf der Flucht war, vor dem Zaubereiministerium und sämtlichen Auroren, war es wesentlich schwieriger ungesehen und unbemerkt umherzuwandern.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte so war es doch eher wahrscheinlich dass er, Severus Snape, eher vom Ministerium geschnappt werden würde als „Erfolg" bei seiner Suche zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war ihm sowieso schon irgendein Auror auf den Fersen, denn er war jetzt wohl einer der meistgesuchten Zauberer unter der gesamten Zaubererschaft...

Ja, er hatte Schlimmes getan! Er hatte dem berühmten Albus Dumbledore den „Avada Kedavra" auf den Hals gehetzt und säße jetzt eigentlich eingekerkert hinter den Mauern von Askaban, wenn er nicht so unverschämtes Glück gehabt hätte und seinem Schicksal entkommen war, vorläufig. Bald würde man ihn höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso aufspüren und wenn die Auroren ihn nicht fanden, dann würde er früher oder später nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen gegen die Legilimentikkünste des dunklen Lords anzukämpfen und sich selbst verraten. Er wusste nicht welche Folgen schlimmer waren.

Zur Zeit befand er sich jedoch hier, irgendwo an der Küste Norwegens auf der Suche, die äußerst mühselig und seiner Meinung nach vollkommen sinnlos war, aber er konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Er hätte gleich am Anfang aus der Sache aussteigen müssen. Jetzt war es für eine Umkehr zu spät. Er hatte sein Versprechen gegeben, das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war und er würde es halten, komme was wolle.

Es kam ihm vor als wenn es nun schon eine Ewigkeit her war, dass er mit Dumbledore den Plan besprochen hatte, weswegen er jetzt letztendlich auf der Flucht war. Nun kam es darauf an, dass er Albico fand. Nur so konnte der Plan von Dumbledore aufgehen.

Albico war, als Voldemort die Zaubererschaft in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, ein Söldner und Auftragsmörder gewesen, der weder für die eine, noch für die andere Seite gearbeitet hatte. Gelegentlich führte er gegen Bezahlung Morde an Muggeln und auch an Zauberern aus, im Namen von Voldemort natürlich. Snape lernte Albico zu dieser Zeit kennen, denn er hatte damals noch auf Lord Voldemorts Seite gestanden.

Anfangs hatte er an die Vorstellungen des dunklen Lords geglaubt und war voller Stolz in seine Reihen der Todesser eingetreten. Er hatte Schlimmes getan und keine Reue verspürt, bis zu jenem Erlebnis, dass ihn in eine tiefe Krise stürzen sollte. Eine Krise, aus der ihn ausgerechnet Dumbledore, den er bis dahin gehasst hatte, der ärgste Feind seines Meisters, geholt hatte. Er hatte ihm neuen Lebensmut gegeben und durch Geduld und unbarmherziges Vertrauen hatte er ihn dazu gebracht, sich von seiner Vergangenheit abzuwenden, seine Verbitterung nicht in Aggressionen gegen Unschuldige zu richten, seinen Ehrgeiz auf positive Ziele zu lenken. Es war ein harter Weg für beide gewesen und Severus hatte bis heute noch immer einen Teil jenes alten Hasses in sich, der ab und an sein Blut vor Zorn kochen ließ, aber er hatte gelernt sich einigermaßen zusammenzureißen.

Im Nachhinein war er Dumbledore dankbar, dass er ihn vom Einfluss des dunklen Lords befreit hatte, und das nicht nur, weil dieser besiegt wurde, von einem kleinen Jungen, dessen Vater ein Grund für den Jähzorn Severus' war. Damals hatte er gedacht, dass alles vorbei war und dass er jetzt ein relativ ruhiges Leben als Zaubertrankmeister in Hogwarts führen konnte.

Aber wer hatte damals, vor 17 Jahren, schon geglaubt, dass Voldemort wieder zurückkehren würde? Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und waren dunkler als je zuvor. Er musste unbedingt seinen letzten Auftrag von Dumbledore erfüllen. Er musste Albico finden!

Nachdem er schon in verschiedene Länder gereist war auf seiner Suche, führte ihn nun sein Weg direkt nach Norwegen. In einer heruntergekommenen Schenke in irgendeinem kleinen Dorf hörte er von den Gerüchten, dass es nicht weit entfernt eine verwunschene Hölle gab. Seltsame Lichter seien dort zu sehen, aber jeder der sich dem Ort mehr als 200 Meter näherte, wurde von einer lähmenden Angst befallen und machte schnellstens wieder kehrt. Das klang alles eindeutig nach Magie und er war nun auf dem Weg zu prüfen ob sich dort vielleicht Albico aufhielt...

Sein Umhang und seine Kleidung waren von den mühsamen Kletterungen zerrissen, und seine Haut hatte tiefe Schürfwunden erlitten. Wenn er eine geeignete Unterkunft gefunden hatte dann würde er sich darum kümmern, doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür. Denn soeben schien er besagte Höhle entdeckt zu haben.

Und wirklich, ein sonderbares Licht strahlte in die neblige Dunkelheit, wie von einem Feuer, was eigentlich nicht sein konnte, denn die Höhle lag etwa 20 Yards unter ihm, an einer steilen Klippe. Unerreichbar ohne Kletterhilfen, es sei denn, man verwendete Magie. „Escendo", murmelte er und hielt seinen Zauberstab über sich. Mit einem leichten Ruck wurde er daran hinaufgezogen und schwebte nach unten zum Eingang der Höhle. Sofort nachdem er wieder festen Boden unter sich spürte richtete er den Zauberstab nach vorn, um für einen Angriff gewappnet zu sein. Rasch, aber lautlos betrat er den schmalen Gang, der sich in das Innere der Höhle wand und der von einigen Fackeln erhellt war, die an den Wänden entlang schwebten. Das hier war eindeutig Magie. Er bog um eine Ecke und blieb verblüfft stehen. Vor ihm verbreiterte sich die Höhle, wurde zu einem großen Raum. Dieser war von vielen Kerzen erhellt und mit einigen Möbeln ausgestattet. In einem Kamin zu seiner Linken glimmten die Reste eines Feuers. Ein Sessel stand davor, etwas seitlich davon eine zerschlissene Couch. Das Kernstück der Einrichtung war ein kolossaler Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und voll der unterschiedlichsten Gerätschaften und Bücher war. Mit erhobenen Zauberstab ging er vorsichtig darauf zu und überflog die Titel der Bücher. Ausnahmslos sehr exquisite Literatur, zumeist über ebenso exquisite Magie. Einige Pergamente erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und entfaltete sie. Sie waren leer, aber als er mit der Hand über das Papier fuhr, spürte er kleine Unebenheiten. Konzentriert ließ er seine Finger über die Blätter fahren, bis...

„STUPOR!" 

Und Snape erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

„**LOCOMOTER MORTIS!"**

Und nun waren auch noch Snapes Beine gefesselt.

„Was zum Teufel..." begann Snape aber da sah er auch schon, dass er richtig gelegen hatte mit seiner Vermutung .Vor ihm stand Albico, blonde Haare und rotschimmernde Augen, immer noch gut aussehend, trotz dass er Albino war. Er musterten den wehrlosen Snape belustigt.

"Sieh an, welch hoher Besuch in meinem bescheidenen Heim", sagte er mit leiser, spöttischer Stimme, "das letzte Mal, als wir uns sahen, hingst du noch an Voldemorts Rockzipfel, Severus. Eine Eigenart, zu der du vor Kurzem zurückgefunden hast, wie mir scheint."  
"Du müsstest doch wissen, wie nützlich es sein kann, unterzutauchen. Ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, nicht gedacht, dass du dich versteckst, wenn es brenzliger wird", erwiderte Snape ebenfalls sarkastisch, ohne sich um seine missliche Lage zu kümmern.   
"Ich habe lediglich beschlossen, mich aus dem Geschäft zurückzuziehen."  
"Ganz zurückgezogen lebst du nicht. Ich sehe, du bist bestens informiert."  
Albico lächelte leicht: "Eine Angewohnheit"  
Er beschloss dem Austausch der „Nettigkeiten" ein Ende zu bereiten und sagte in ernstem Ton: "Du weißt es also auch zweifellos?"   
"Dass du Dumbledore umgebracht hast um dich bei Voldemort wieder lieb Kind zu machen?"

„Da irrst du dich gewaltig! Aber ja, mit einem hast du recht, ich bin zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt. Vielleicht nicht aus den Gründen die du dahinter vermutest."

Snape ließ seine Antwort einen kurzen Moment lang wirken, ehe er hinzusetze: „Du hast bisher noch nicht gefragt warum ich dich überhaupt aufgesucht habe."

Albico zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen, Severus."

„Ja das werde ich, aber erst solltest du ein wenig gastfreundlicher zu mir sein und mich von den Fesseln hier...", Snape deutete auf seine immer noch gefesselten Beine, „..befreien!"

Ich würde nicht mehr leben, wenn ich die Gastfreundschaft an den Tag gelegt hätte, die du jetzt erwartest, Severus", antwortete Albico mit süffisanten Lächeln, "ich fürchte, du musst dich mit dieser unbequemen Haltung abfinden."

Snape warf Albico böse Blicke zu: „Es wird dich vielleicht freuen zu hören, dass es Dumbledores letzter Wille war, dass ich dich aufsuche.", zischte er eisig, „Und nun mach mich los oder du bereust es vielleicht noch!" Das hämische Lächeln auf Albicos Gesicht wurde eine Spur breiter, bevor er scheinbar entsetzt fragte: "Du willst mir doch nicht drohen? Ich hätte ehrlich gedacht, dass du klüger bist, Severus." Er hielt kurz inne. "Was Dumbledore betrifft. Nicht alle lassen sich allein, durch Nennung seines Namens beeindrucken. Was willst du, Severus?", schloss er schließlich kalt und fordernd.

Es ärgerte ihn insgeheim, dass Albico so reagiert hatte, aber er musste einsehen, dass es im Moment wenig Sinn machte, Albico zu drohen, also erzählte Snape, warum er gekommen war:  
"Der letzte Auftrag, den ich von Dumbledore vor seinem Tod erhalten hatte, war, dich ausfindig zu machen, um seinen riskanten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich bin zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt, weil Dumbledore mich darum bat, also keineswegs als sein "Schosshündchen", wie du angenommen hast! Die ganze Zeit über habe ich Voldemort in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich voller Reue zu ihm zurückgekommen sei, dabei habe ich ihn und seine Anhänger auf Befehl ausspioniert. Ich habe in Erfahrung bringen können, dass Voldemort Dumbledores Tod geplant hatte und als ich ihm davon berichtete, muss ihm eine Idee gekommen sein. Tatsächlich wollte er das ich ihn "im Namen Voldemorts" töte!"

„Was dir ja auch gelungen ist", unterbrach in Albico und signalisierte damit, dass sein Interesse geweckt war.

„Das war aber nur ein Teil des Plans. Es gibt noch viel zu tun, was nicht weniger schwer sein wird und ich brauche Hilfe", fuhr Severus unbeirrt fort; „ich will das Vigesco-Ritual durchführen."

Albico verlor für einen winzigen Moment die Kontrolle über sein Gesicht und starrte ihn ungläubig an, aber dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt und erwiderte mit jenem sarkastischem Unterton: „Und du hoffst jetzt, dass ich dir dabei helfe?"

Severus sah ihn herausfordernd an und sagte dann hämisch: „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu bequem geworden, in all den Jahren. Die Bezahlung ist nicht übel und es ist nicht unbedingt gefährlich, sondern nur schwierig. Das Risiko liegt allein bei mir."

Albico überlegte einen Moment, dann schnippte er mit den Fingern. Die Fesseln um Snapes Beine lösten sich in Rauch auf. Schnell rappelte er sich auf. „Ich denke, wir könnten ins Geschäft kommen", versetzte der Albino.

Severus spürte ein Gefühl des Triumphs in sich aufsteigen. „Ich wusste, dass man vernünftig mit dir reden kann."

Die Katze hockte schläfrig im Schatten einer Säule auf dem alten verwitterten Steinboden, der den Hof des Schlosses bedeckte. Die Augen waren nur halb geöffnet, den Schwanz hatte sie in einem edlen Bogen um ihren Körper gelegt. Sie schien das einzige Lebewesen auf dem weitläufigen Gelände zu sein, das still und unbeweglich in der brütenden Mittaghitze lag.

Plötzlich rührte sich das Tier. Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie setzte sich kerzengrade auf und fixierte mit ihren glühenden Augen die Gestalt, die soeben den sonnenbeschienen Hof betreten hatte und ihn durchquerte. Trotz der Hitze trug der Fremde eine weite, lange Robe, deren Kapuze er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

Die Augen der Katze folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Da trat hinter ihr eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Säulen.

„Was hast du aufgespürt, Mrs. Norris?"; fragte der Mann mit dem schütteren grauen Haaren und den eingefallenen Wangen und folgte dem Blick der Katze. Seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen und er starrte einen Moment feindselig auf den Ankömmling, der nun das Tor erreicht hatte.

„Lass ihn nicht aus den Augen!", zischte er schließlich und verschwand wieder im Schatten der Schlossmauer.

Die Katze heftete ihre Augen noch fester auf den Unbekannten, der gerade den eisernen Türklopfer ergriff und ihn mit drei kräftigen Schlägen gegen das Holz schlug. Das wummernde Geräusch hallte durch die schläfrige Stille, aber hinter dem Tor rührte sich nichts. Erneut klopfte er.

Plötzlich öffnete sich in Augenhöhe eine winzige Klappe im Tor und zwei misstrauische Augen spähten nach draußen.

Bevor der Fremde etwas sagen konnte, keifte eine dumpfe Stimme hinter dem Tor: „Es gibt hier keine Führungen durchs Schloss oder Interviews. Verschwinden Sie!" Die Augen versuchten den Schatten zu durchbohren, welchen die Kapuze auf das Gesicht des Fremden warf, aber es blieb verborgen.

„Ich muss mit Professor McGonagall sprechen", erwiderte der Unbekannte ruhig.

„Haben Sie nicht verstanden?", zischte der Mann hinter dem Tor, „_keine_ Interviews!"

„Was hier passiert ist, interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten", entgegnete der Fremde mit kühlen, spöttischem Ton, „ich habe einen Termin mit Professor McGonagall und ich würde es bedauern, ihn zu verpassen."

„Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, Professor McGonagall hätte mir nicht gesagt, dass..."

„Myotis", unterbrach der Besucher.

„Was?"

„Mein Name. Können Sie jetzt bitte Professor McGonagall von meiner Ankunft unterrichten!"

Die Augen hinter dem Sehschlitz funkelten zornig. Schließlich lösten sie sich jedoch von dem Spalt, der kurz darauf mit einem Knall zugeschlagen wurde. Schlurfende Schritte entfernten sich vom Tor.

Der Mann vor der Tür wendete sich um und schien das Gelände zu betrachten. Nach einer Weile lief er im Schatten des Torbogens auf und ab, immer scharf beobachtet von der Katze, die immer noch stocksteif und lauernd dasaß.

Schließlich näherten sich wieder Schritte und das Klirren von Schlüsseln war zu hören. Eine kleine Tür, die in das Tor eingelassen war, schwang auf. Ein hagerer Mann in einem angegrauten, langen Kittel trat heraus und musterte den Fremden misstrauisch. Schließlich sagte er in feindseligem Ton: „Professor McGonagall wünscht Sie zu sprechen, Mr. Myotis."

Der Besucher unterdrückte einen spöttischen Kommentar und folgte dem Hausmeister, der ihn ins Innere des Schlosses führte.

Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge, wobei Filch den Unbekannten scharf von der Seite betrachtete. Dieser hatte jedoch immer noch die Kapuze über dem Kopf, weshalb sein Gesicht im Schatten lag. Er bemerkte die Blicke wohl, aber er tat so, als würde er interessiert die Bilder betrachten, die an den Wänden des ehrwürdigen Gemäuers hingen. Die meisten von ihnen schliefen. Nur wenige würdigten die beiden eines flüchtigen Blickes.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen Wasserspeier vor dem eine ältere Hexe in einem smaragdgrüne Umhang ungeduldig wartete. Ihr graues Haar hatte sie in einen strengen Dutt gesteckt und um ihren Mund lag ein forscher Zug. Ernst blickte sie den beiden Männern entgegen.

„Mr. Myotis", sagte sie, als sie schließlich die Statue erreicht hatten und streckte dem Fremden ihre Hand entgegen. Dieser erfasste sie und setzte mit der anderen Hand seine Kapuze ab. Filch starrte ihn entgeistert an. Auch Minerva McGonagall war überrascht über das seltsame Aussehen des Gastes, hatte sich jedoch gleich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Filch", sagte sie und warf einen kurzen, befehlenden Blick zu de Hausmeister, der sich schließlich aus seiner Erstarrung löste und sich trollte.

Sie sah den Besucher für einen Moment scharf an, bevor sie höflich „Bitte kommen Sie" sagte und mit ihrem Zauberstab sanft auf die Kralle des Wasserspeiers tippte, worauf dieser sich nach oben schob und eine schmale Wendeltreppe freigab, deren Stufen sich nach oben bewegten. Sie betrat die Treppe, gefolgt von Albico.

Oben angekommen betraten sie ein rundes Zimmer, dessen eine Wand mit großen, bis an die Decke reichenden Regalen gefühlt war, in denen vor allem Bücher standen, aber auch ein Glaskasten mit einigen blankgeputzten, silbernen Geräten. Gegenüber der Schrankwand hingen große, gerahmte Bilder, einige waren verlassen, in den anderen waren Profile von Zauberern, die sämtlich zu schlafen schienen. Nur ein Portrait war hellwach, ein Zauberer mit einem silbernen Bart und freundlichen Augen, die hinter einer halbmondförmigen, goldgefassten Brille interessiert auf den Besucher hinabblickten.

Die Mitte des Raumes nahm ein großer, dunkler Schreibtisch ein, hinter dem ein hoher Lehnsessel mit roten, staubigen Polstern stand. Minerva setzte sich hinein.

„Setzten Sie sich", forderte sie Albico auf und ein Polsterstuhl erschien plötzlich vor dem Tisch, auf welchem er sich langsam niedersinken ließ.

„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich ohne Umschweife zur Sache komme?"

Er deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.

„Sie wissen sicher Bescheid über die jüngsten Ereignisse?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: „Es ist natürlich klar, dass dieser Vorfall Panik verursacht hat. Noch nie hatten wir so viele Abmeldungen in Hogwarts. Um ehrlich zu sein, wurde erwartet, dass ich die Schule schließe, aber ich habe gekämpft und musste eine Menge Kompromisse eingehen und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen durchführen, damit in Hogwarts weiterhin unterrichtet werden darf"

Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„Es geht mittlerweile nicht mehr nur um die Kompetenz der Lehrer, sondern vor allem auch darum, ob sie vertrauenswürdig und loyal gegenüber den Werten sind, die hier an der Schule vertreten werden."

Sie rückte den Sessel ein Stück nach vorn und sagte leise: „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein derartiger Verrat noch einmal hier passiert."

Sie starrte einen Moment ins Leere, hob dann ihre Augen und sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick ernst und selbstbewusst.

Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm und zog eine lederne Mappe aus einer Schublade. Sie schlug sie auf, einige Pergamente, mit enger Schrift, kamen zum Vorschein.

Sie durchblätterte sie und sagte, ohne den Blick von den Blättern abzuwenden: „Sie haben wirklich ausgezeichnete Zeugnisse vorzuweisen."

In ihrer Stimme schwang leichte Bewunderung. Albico lächelte leicht.

„In der Tat...", versetzte sie und überflog sein Zertifikat der Zaubertrankbrauerei, „aber...das hatte Severus Snape auch."

„Wollen Sie jetzt jeden Bewerber ablehnen, der ähnliche Zeugnisse, wie Professor Snape hatte?", fragte der Albino belustigt.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie ärgerlich, „ich will nur sagen, dass ein ausgezeichnetes Zeugnis noch lange nicht eine ausgezeichnete Gesinnung bedeuten muss. Schließlich hat auch der dunkle Lord ein enormes Wissen, welches er allerdings sehr vernichtend einsetzt."

Sie hielt jetzt ein Pergament in den Händen, welches seine Handschrift enthielt, sein Lebenslauf.

„Ich habe einige Fragen hierzu", sagte sie, „Sie geben für die letzten 17 Jahre lediglich die dürftige Information „private Studien" an. Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Er zögerte einen Moment, schließlich aber entgegnete er: „Ich habe ungefähr 15 Jahre die alten Magien der Urvölker in den asiatischen Gebieten und den Tropen untersucht, bis ich vor 3 Jahren zurück nach Europa kehrte, um das gesammelte Wissen zu testen und zu ordnen. Wenn Sie wünschen, kann ich Ihnen einen detaillierten Bericht nachreichen."

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und versetzte dann: „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie diese Studien betrieben haben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat mich interessiert."

„Sie gehen 17 Jahre lang einem Interesse so intensiv nach? Ohne Finanzierung?"

„Ich konnte mich eines beträchtlichen Erbes meiner Eltern bedienen. So konnte ich meinen Forschungen nachgehen."

Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. „Sie müssen zugeben, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, dass ein Mann von Ihren Kompetenzen nach seiner Ausbildung für 17 Jahre verschwindet und ein Einsiedlerleben führt."

„Es ist bedauerlich, dass Sie meine Erklärung nicht befriedigt, aber es ist die Einzige", gab er kühl zur Antwort.

„Mir drängt sich ein anderer Verdacht auf", sagte sie scharf, „vor 17 Jahren ist der dunkle Lord besiegt wurden. Vor 17 Jahren verschwanden Sie. Jetzt taucht er wieder auf, ebenso wie Sie."

„Haben Sie irgendwo Beweise gefunden, dass ich mit den dunklen Mächten paktiere?", fragte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, „ansonsten sind das wohl haltlose Beschuldigungen."

Sie stand auf und blickte streng auf ihn hinab. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich Ihnen die Stelle überlasse, nur weil Sie der einzige Bewerber sind, dann irren Sie sich, junger Mann. Eher stelle ich mich selber hin und braue Zaubertränke, anstatt dass ich es einem möglichen Todesser überlasse."

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Wenn Sie sich dazu im Stande sehen", sagte er kurz und erhob sich. „Ich werde nicht versuchen zu beweisen, dass ich kein Todesser bin, denn ihr Misstrauen findet wohl immer etwas, was gegen mich spricht."

Langsam ging er zur Tür, drehte sich jedoch nochmals um: „Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf. Hogwarts Untergang steht unmittelbar bevor. Wenn Sie keine geeigneten Lehrkräfte finden, dann wird die Schule geschlossen, selbst wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass ihre Fähigkeiten so hoch sind, dass Sie mehrere Fächer übernehmen könnten."

Er drehte sich um und ergriff die Türklinke.

„Warten Sie...!" Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, aber er setzte sofort eine ernste Miene auf und drehte sich scheinbar desinteressiert um.

„Sie haben Recht. Ich brauche Sie Mr. Myotis. Ich glaube, Sie sind genau der richtige Mann für die Stelle", versetzte McGonagall zögernd, „Sie müssen aber verstehen, dass ich nicht mehr vorbehaltlos vertrauen kann, nicht nach dem, was passiert ist, nicht nachdem Severus..." Sie brach ab. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich. „Ich werde Sie einstellen Mr. Myotis und hoffe, dass meine Zweifel verfliegen. Enttäuschen Sie mein Vertrauen nicht."


	2. Chapter 2

Die Nachmittagssonne stand noch hoch am westlichen Himmel und brannte ihr auf den Rücken, als sie vor den steinernen Skulpturen der geflügelten Eber ankam, die die Tore von Hogwarts bewachten. Die Tore waren fest verschlossen, eine zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme, seit die Dunklen Mächte wieder am Erstarken waren und Lord Voldemort seine Todesser erneut um sich scharte.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und erinnerte sich an den glücklichsten Moment ihres Lebens: Stuarts Kuss, der erste Kuss ihrer ersten großen Liebe. „Expecto patronum", flüsterte sie, ein strahlend helles Wiesel erschien aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze und flitzte in Richtung Schloss davon, um ihr Eintreffen anzumelden.

Sie sah sich um, während sie wartete. Wenig hatte sich verändert, rein äußerlich betrachtet. Das Gelände sah aus wie immer, abgesehen von dem Grabmal aus weißem Marmor, das da jetzt im Schatten des Schlosses stand. Dumbledores Grabmal. Der Anblick gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Ein weiterer schmerzlicher Verlust in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte ihn verehrt. Nie hatte sie sich vorstellen können, dass Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer der Welt, von einem gemeinen Verräter wie Snape ermordet werden würde. Wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen lassen können? Er, der immer alles wusste, weil er den Menschen in die Herzen sehen konnte! Es war ihr nach wie vor unbegreiflich.

Das Schlossportal öffnete sich, und Minerva McGonagall persönlich kam mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zu, in ihrer Hand hielt sie einen großen Schlüsselbund. Rasch öffnete sie das Tor und ließ den Neuankömmling ein.

„Miss Blanchâme", versetzte die ältere Dame herzlich. „ich freue mich Sie zu sehen. Ich hoffe Ihre Reise verlief gut?"

Sie reichten sich die Hände.

„Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall", antwortete Calisto ehrerbietig und lächelte zaghaft. Sie war erleichtert und gleichzeitig auch etwas verwirrt von der so strengen Frau so herzlich empfangen zu werden.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs brachte sie das schwere Gepäck zum Schweben und dirigierte es vor ihnen her zum Schloss.

„Ich würde gern noch einige Sachen mit Ihnen besprechen", begann die Direktorin erneut, „vielleicht jetzt gleich, bei einer Tasse Tee in meinem Büro? Es sei denn, Sie wollen sich erst einmal ausruhen und einrichten."

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eine Tasse Tee wäre jetzt genau richtig. Ich kann später mein Gepäck in mein Quartier bringen."

„Sehr gut, folgen Sie mir." Minerva McGonagall eilte mit klackenden Schritten durch die Gänge der so vertrauten Schule. Calisto folgte ihr in einigem Abstand. Alles war ihr hier so bekannt und doch war es diesmal anders. Sie musste sich erst daran gewöhnen nicht mehr Schülerin zu sein, sondern Lehrerin. Schon die respektvolle Art Professor McGonagalls hatte sie überrascht. Es war alles so neu für sie.

Die Schule war noch still und beinahe verwaist. Nur der Hausmeister Filch mit seiner alten Katze kreuzten ihren Weg nach oben. Er sah sie griesgrämig an, wie es seine übliche Art mit allen Menschen war, die seine heiligen Hallen mit ihren staubigen Füßen beschmutzten.

„Mr. Filch! Darf ich Ihnen unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen? Das ist Professor Blanchâme. Vielleicht kennen Sie sie noch von früher?"

‚Oh mein Gott', dachte Calisto, ‚Professor Blanchâme! Wie das klingt! So überlegen.' Filch hatte während ihrer Schulzeit keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sie zu triezen. Jetzt war sie eine Kollegin, ja eigentlich sogar eine Vorgesetzte, denn sie war hier Professor, er nur der Hausmeister. Er fing an zu husten, weil er sich gerade an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt hatte. Als er wieder Luft bekam, rang er sich ein gequältes „Tach auch" ab und schlurfte davon. Calisto hatte nicht mehr Höflichkeit erwartet. Es musste ihm wirklich schwer fallen, sie jetzt als Vorgesetzte zu akzeptieren, nachdem er sie sieben Jahre lang gepiesackt hatte.

Die Schulleiterin hob die Augenbrauen und sah Calisto entschuldigend an.

„Ist schon gut", erwiderte diese, „er wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen, genau wie ich."

Als sie im Büro angekommen waren, zauberte Professor McGonagall einen gemütlicher Sessel herbei und lud sie ein, Platz zu nehmen. Ein weiterer Schnick mit dem Zauberstab, und ein Tablett mit Teekanne, Tassen und einem kleinen Teller Gebäck erschien aus dem Nichts auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie schenkte den Tee aus und stellte eine Tasse vor Calisto ab, die andere nahm sie sich selbst und rührte gedankenverloren darin herum.

„Sie wissen sicher, dass es im Moment nicht zum Besten um die Schule bestellt ist. Seit letztem Jahr habe ich gekämpft, dass Hogwarts nicht geschlossen wird. Mit Müh und Not habe ich die betreffenden Ämter von der Sicherheit überzeugen und genug Schüler werben können. Aber es sind trotzdem erschreckend wenige. Viele Eltern haben Angst um ihre Kinder, obwohl ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan habe um Hogwarts noch sicherer zu machen. Unter anderem habe ich eine der besten Auroren als Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums und Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste engagieren können."

Calisto errötete leicht ob des Lobes und senkte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Blick.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigen werden, wie Sie es auch schon in Ihrer Schulzeit getan haben." Die Professorin hielt kurz inne. „Ich möchte Sie allerdings um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten."

Die Aurorin hob den Kopf.

„Ich will unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass die Schule noch einmal in irgendeiner Form vom dunklen Lord oder einem seiner Anhänger attackiert wird. Das wäre der Untergang von Hogwarts. Deshalb bitte ich Sie, ein Auge auf alle Vorgänge zu haben, die hier passieren. Es ist wichtig, dass kein Todesser sich hier einschleichen kann. Ich weiß, das ist viel verlangt, aber ich weiß mir keinen anderen Rat, als Sie um Hilfe zu bitten." Minerva suchte ihren Blick und sah ihr dann ernst in die Augen.

Calisto nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Das war wirklich eine Menge, die ihr da abverlangt wurde. Sie hatte zwar eine hervorragende Ausbildung genossen und alle Prüfungen mit Auszeichnungen bestanden, aber sie hatte noch nie unterrichtet. Nebenbei noch ihrem Job als Aurorin nachgehen und Schüler bespitzeln. Das war eigentlich nicht das, was sie gewollt hatte. Aber der ernste, bittende Ton, mit dem die Professorin gesprochen hatte, machte ihr bewusst, dass es ihr sehr am Herzen lag. Deshalb nickte die junge und sagte: „Ich werde versuchen Ihnen zu helfen, Professor. So gut ich kann."

„Das wird mehr als genug sein", schloss Minerva und nickte feierlich. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens setzte sie erneut an: „Ich möchte Sie gleich zu Beginn auf jemanden aufmerksam machen, einen Kollegen, gewissermaßen. Er hat sich mir vor einigen Wochen vorgestellt und sich um den Posten als Zaubertranklehrer beworben. Er hatte ausgezeichnete Zeugnisse vorzuweisen und schien mir auch ansonsten geeignet für die Stelle, aber irgendwie traue ich ihm nicht.

„Wie ist sein Name?", fragte Calisto, deren Neugier geweckt wurde.

„Er heißt Myotis. Albico Aleander Myotis. Als ich ihm nach seiner bisherigen Beschäftigung fragte, gab er an, die letzten 18 Jahre mit privaten Forschungen verbracht zu haben."

Bei dieser Beschreibung hob Calisto unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen. Das klang wirklich mysteriös. Nicht nur dieser seltsame Name.

„Ich habe mich natürlich über ihn informiert und es gab einen schwachen Verdacht, dass er den Todessern angehörte, etwa zu der Zeit, als er spurlos verschwand."

„Um jetzt plötzlich wieder aufzutauchen?"

„Das erregte auch mein Misstrauen. Aber ich hatte keinen begründeten Verdacht, und im Moment brauche ich jeden Lehrer, den ich kriegen kann. Ich konnte seine Bewerbung nicht einfach in den Wind schlagen."

Die Aurorin nickte nachdenklich. „Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben."

„Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung. Er wirkt sehr vernünftig und selbstsicher. Er kann seine Gedanken sehr gut verbergen, wahrscheinlich ein exzellenter Okklumentiker. Und er ist Albino."

Bei diesen Worten wurde sie hellwach. Das war ja wirklich hochinteressant. Sie hatte noch nie einen menschlichen Albino gesehen. Diese Krankheit war sehr selten bei Menschen und die meisten von ihnen hielten sich in dunklen Räumen auf, wegen ihrer hohen Lichtempfindlichkeit, sodass man sie nur selten zu Gesicht bekam.

Der Auftrag reizte sie auf einmal. Sicher würde es eine anstrengende Zeit werden, aber auch eine interessante.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben", versprach sie und trank den Tee aus. Die Schulleiterin schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Damit wäre das Offizielle geklärt. Widmen wir uns den angenehmeren Dingen. Erzählen Sie ein wenig. Wie war Ihre Aurorenausbildung und was haben Sie seit Ihrem Abgang gemacht?".

Später in ihrem Zimmer dachte sie lange über das Gespräch nach, während sie ihre Sachen in den Schränken und Schubladen verstaute. Auch das hier war seltsam und ungewohnt. Gelegentlich war sie in diesen Räumen gewesen, um Hausaufgaben abzugeben oder ein persönliches Gespräch unter vier Augen mit dem jeweiligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu führen.

Sie hatte viele gehabt. Sieben, um genau zu sein. In jedem Jahr einen neuen. Keiner hatte diesen Job länger als ein Jahr gemacht. Man sagte ihm nach, er sei verflucht. Aber wie konnte ein Job verflucht sein? Häuser oder Gegenstände konnte man verfluchen, aber das Amt eines Lehrers? Wo hätte man den Fluch verankern können? Auf dem Pergament, das den Vertrag und die Unterschrift trug. Aber sie nahm an, dass sowohl das Pergament als auch Federn und Tinte in den vergangenen Jahren dem üblichen Verbrauch unterlagen. In diesen Räumen? Die waren sicher gründlich untersucht worden. Nein, sie wollte nicht an so etwas glauben, dazu war ihr Denken einfach zu logisch und nüchtern. Wahrscheinlich sorgte schon das Gerücht selbst dafür, dass es sich bewahrheitete. Eine Self-fullfilling-Prophecy, im Fachjargon gesprochen.

Sie würde ihr Wissen und Können in den Dienst dieser Gemeinschaft stellen, das war sie Dumbledore und sich selbst schuldig. Hier wurde sie gebraucht, dringender als anderswo, und hier würde sie ihren Mann stehen, oder ihre Frau besser gesagt. Auf dummes Geschwätz über verfluchte Posten konnte sie dabei keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie packte entschlossen einige Anti-Obskurantien aus ihrem Koffer aus. Das Feindglas, das ihr ihre Familie zur bestandenen Auroren-Prüfung geschenkt hatte, ein sehr wertvolles Stück. Sie hängte es neben die Tür, so dass sie Feinde, die sich der Tür von außen näherten, schon vorher von ihrem Schreibtisch aus würde sehen können. Einige neblige Gestalten schlichen in großer Entfernung darin herum. Hier war es sicher, im Moment …

Als sie in ihrer neuen Lehrer-Robe zum alljährlichen Festmahl ging, mit dem das Schuljahr offiziell eröffnet wurde, fühlte sie sich gar nicht mehr so unsicher wie bei ihrer Ankunft. Diese Schule war sieben Jahre lang ihr zu Hause gewesen. Sie würde es wieder sein. Sie freute sich richtiggehend auf die neuen Aufgaben. Zum ersten Mal betrat sie die große Halle als Lehrerin und schritt auf das Podest zu, auf dem der Tisch für das Personal stand. Ein erhebendes Gefühl. Es wimmelte schon vor Schülern, Lehrern und Geistern hier. Die Auswahl-Zeremonie wurde gerade vorbereitet. McGonagall war nicht da und sie wusste nicht genau, auf welchen Platz sie sich setzen sollte. Aber Flitwick, der neue Stellvertreter der Schulleiterin und dienstältester Lehrer in Hogwarts, war da und begrüßte sie freudestrahlend. Er rutschte aufgeregt von seinem extra hohen Stuhl, trippelte auf sie zu und reichte seine Hände zu ihr herauf.

„Miss Blanchâme, guten Abend. Wie ich mich freue, Sie wieder zu sehen. Sie waren eine meiner begabtesten Schülerinnen! Und nun darf ich Sie als Kollegin hier begrüßen. Was für ein schöner Tag!" Sie bekam einen Kloß in den Hals von soviel aufríchtiger Begeisterung. „Professor Flitwick!", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich geräuspert hatte, „Ich freue mich auch, Sie wieder zu sehen. Es ist schön, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein."

Sie begrüßte auch die anderen anwesenden Lehrer nacheinander und tauschte ein paar Höflichkeiten mit Sprout und Sinistra aus. Alle schienen sich zu freuen, dass sie hier war, mit Ausnahme freilich von Filch, der in seinem abgewetzten Frack am anderen Ende des Tisches saß und mit saurer Mine auf seinen Wangen kaute.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich dort hin. Dieser Platz ist für Sie bestimmt." Der kleine Mann führte sie zu einem Stuhl auf der rechten Seite des Tisches. Die Plätze zu beiden Seiten ihres Stuhls waren noch frei. Bald jedoch schwebte Professor Trelawney herbei und setzte sich zu ihrer Linken. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie hatte diese überdrehte alte Eule nie besonders leiden können, die ständig über die Bedeutung des Sternbilds Ursa Major salbaderte, sobald sie Calistos Namen hörte. Sie hatte die Geschichte schon so oft im Unterricht wiederholt, dass ihre Klassenkameraden sie nur noch Ursa nannten. Das hatte sie nicht ausstehen können.

Mit Schrecken wurde ihr auf einmal bewusst, dass sie auch für die Sicherheit dieser Frau würde zuständig sein. Sie würde sie sogar besonders gut beschützen müssen, denn sie war gefährdeter als andere, seit sie diese unselige Prophezeiung über Harry Potter und den Dunklen Lord gemacht hatte. Dumbledore hatte alles darangesetzt, sie hier in Hogwarts zu behalten, um sie zu schützen und die Prophezeiung geheim zu halten, trotz ihrer unterirdischen Leistungen als Lehrerin für Wahrsagen.

Nach und nach füllten sich die Ränge. Professor McGonagall kam herein, und mit ihr kam eine Gestalt, die ganz in einen dunklen, weichfließenden Kapuzenumhang gehüllt war. Seltsamerweise nahm der Begleiter die Kapuze nicht ab, als er den Raum betrat, sondern folgte der Schulleiterin verhüllt bis auf das Podium. Er wirkte gespenstisch, so ohne Gesicht. Selbst seine Hände hatte er in den Ärmeln versteckt. Seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen strahlten eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit und Gelassenheit aus, als würde er hier täglich ein- und ausgehen. Das irritierte sie ein wenig. McGonagall wies ihm den Platz rechts von Calisto zu. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu beobachten, als er die Hände entblößte, um den Stuhl vorzuziehen. Sie waren schneeweiß, schlank und langfingrig. Die Nägel schimmerten intensiv rosa und unter der Haut konnte man das Netzwerk seiner bläulichen Venen sehen.

Als er sich gesetzt hatte, sagte Minerva: „Hier ist Ihre neue Kollegin, Calisto Blanchâme, die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Für sie ist es auch der erste Tag in ihrem neuen Amt. Ich hoffe, Sie werden sich gut verstehen."

An Calisto gewandt sagte sie: „Dies ist Albico Myotis, der neue Zaubertränke-Lehrer." Damit ging sie, um sich der neuen Erstklässler anzunehmen.

Der Fremde setzte nun endlich die Kapuze ab, während er sich zu ihr umwandte und ihr die Hand reichte. Sie nahm sie mechanisch und war überrascht, dass sie warm war. Bei dieser Farbe hatte sie die Assoziation gehabt, sie müsse kalt wie Marmor sein. Aber das war sie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie war wärmer als ihre eigene und bildete einen erstaunlichen Kontrast zu ihrer schwarzen Hand.

Beim Anblick seines Gesichts blieb ihr beinahe der Mund offen stehen. Er war schön. Schön und seltsam zugleich. Sie hatte gewusst, was sie erwartete und war trotzdem gleichermaßen schockiert und fasziniert von diesen grauen Augen, deren Inneres dunkelrot schimmerte. Sein Gesicht war genauso weiß wie seine Hände, wenn auch weniger transparent. Lediglich auf den hohen Wangenknochen schimmerte es rosig. Haare, Augenbrauen und Wimpern waren weißblond, so dass das Auge des Betrachters verzweifelt nach Konturen suchte und sie erst bei seinen Lippen fand, die sinnlich geschwungen waren und durch den Kontrast mit der weißen Haut intensiv rot wirkten, als wären sie geschminkt. Sie lächelten nun, auf eine leicht spöttische Weise, und ihr wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass sie ihn anstarrte und seine Hand immer noch festhielt. Wie außerordentlich peinlich.

„Äh...hatten Sie eine angenehme Reise, Mr. Myotis?", versuchte sie die Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Nun ja, sie war...interessant", versetzte er mit einer leisen, aber gefährlich deutlichen Stimme. Dabei wurde sein Lächeln noch eine Spur breiter, sodass Calisto leicht errötete.

„Interessant? Ist etwas passiert?", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Nein. Ich habe nur die Landschaft bewundert. Sie ist eindrucksvoll."

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich", erwiderte sie verträumt und bekam gleich darauf einen weiteren Schub von Nervosität, als sie sah, dass er sie immer noch mit jenem spöttischen Blick musterte.

„Mögen Sie Schottland auch so wie ich? Ich komme fast jedes Jahr hierher."

„Ich war lange Zeit nicht in Großbritannien." Endlich ließ sein Lächeln nach, aber der bohrende Blick der rotschimmernden Augen blieb.

„Woher kommen Sie denn?", fragte sie und schalte sich im Stillen wegen dieser unhöflichen Frage.

„Ich lebe mal hier, mal dort."

Das war ungenau oder besser gesagt total nichtssagend. Und eben diese Antwort löste ihren Instinkt wieder aus. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich weiter. Zunächst mit einer unverfänglichen Frage.

„Waren Sie auch Schüler auf dieser Schule?"

„Nein". Seine Stimme nahm einen leicht gelangweilten und höflich distanzierten Ton an.

„Eine andere Schule?"

„Privatunterricht."

Oh Gott, ein Snob, dachte sie und plötzlich verging die Nervosität. Er war für sie nicht mehr als ein arroganter, verzogener Schönling. Mehr aus Höflichkeit führte sie die Konversation fort.

„Dann kennen Sie ja gar nicht das Einführungszeremoniell für die Erstklässler?"

„Nein."

Langsam begann seine Einsilbigkeit sie zu nerven.

„Sie treten einzeln nach vorn und bekommen den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt..."

„Den was?", fragte er belustigt und wohl deshalb auch mit einigem Interesse.

„Den sprechenden Hut, ein alter Hut, der Godric Gryffindor gehört hat. Die vier Gründer der Schule gaben ihm einen Teil ihres kolossalen Verstandes und jetzt entscheidet er, in welches Haus die Kinder gehen. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff."

"Nach welchen Kriterien entscheidet er?", fragte der Albino. Sein Interesse schien geweckt.

„Nach dem Charakter der Kinder. Er sieht ihnen direkt ins Herz und ordnet sie den Häusern zu, wo ihre Stärken gefördert werden. Die Gryffindors gelten als großmütig und tapfer, die Slytherins als listig, aber auch sehr loyal zu ihresgleichen, die Ravenclaws sind sehr klug und die Hufflepuffs treu und hilfsbereit."

„Ist es nicht Unfug, einem _Hut _entscheiden zu lassen wie sich Kinder entwickeln."

„Wie gesagt, er besitzt den Verstand der Gründer und..."

„Das ist doch Schubladendenken, was hier durchgeführt wird. Die Kinder werden einfach in ein Haus gesteckt und können sich doch nur nach den dortigen Idolen ausrichten."

„Ich denke, der Hut weiß sehr genau, was er tut."

„Sie werden mit Meinungen konfrontiert und nehmen diese zwangsweise an."

Sie merkte, dass er sie nur provozieren wollte, aber sie ging trotzdem auf ihn ein, weil seine Vorurteile zu den Regeln der Schule sie kränkten. Sie war schließlich damit groß geworden. Und ihrer Meinung nach war es die beste Möglichkeit, junge Menschen auszubilden.

„Aber mit 11 sind es doch keine Kinder mehr. Sie können sehr wohl selbst entscheiden, wie sie leben wollen und sind nicht willenlos."

„Sie sind noch nicht mal in der Pubertät oder gerade drin. Ihre Gedanken sind noch völlig ungeordnet!"

„Deshalb kommen sie ja in die Häuser. Unter ihresgleichen lernen sie, was wichtig ist im Leben."

„Unter diesen Umständen eine ziemlich einseitige Methode."

Langsam wurde sie wütend.

„Denken Sie, dass bei Ihrem Privatunterricht der Blickwinkel so vielseitig war?"

„Ich habe Fakten vermittelt bekommen. Die Meinung dazu habe ich mir selbst gebildet."

Hier musste sie nun ungläubig lächeln.

„Die wertefreie Vermittlung von Fakten ist meiner Meinung nach eine Illusion. Die Faktenauswahl selbst ist doch schon eine gewisse Bewertung."

„Die Faktenauswahl war sehr vielfältig und unterschiedlich."

„Trotzdem, ihr Lehrer wird seinen Standpunkt haben und Sie sind ja nicht mit anderen in Kontakt..."

„In welchem Haus waren Sie denn?", unterbrach er sie das zweite Mal.

„Interessiert Sie das wirklich?", fragte sie jetzt schon leicht gereizt. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihr während einer Ausführung ins Wort fiel.

„In Gryffindor!"

„Eine Kämpferin!"; sagte er mit geringschätzigem Unterton und lehnte sich zurück, so als sei das Grund genug, ihre Gründe nicht als solche anzusehen.

‚So ein arroganter Schnösel', dachte sie wütend, setzte jedoch ein gleichgültiges Gesicht auf, denn sie wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Dann begann sie, sich über sich selbst zu ärgern, denn ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich hatte provozieren lassen. Sie schluckte den Zorn hinunter und antwortete kühl:

„Eine Kämpferin, ja. Es gibt eine Menge Dinge im Leben, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt."

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust darauf, dieses Gespräch mit ihm fortzuführen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung musste sie es auch nicht, denn in diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall mit dem dreibeinigen Hocker und dem Sprechenden Hut zurück in den Saal und bat um Ruhe. Hinter ihr trippelten schüchtern die neuen Schüler herein, ordentlich in Reih und Glied.

Es fiel ihr auf, dass es deutlich weniger waren als sonst. Normalerweise waren es jedes Jahr um die vierzig neue Schüler. Heute waren es gerade mal vierundzwanzig. Sie würden wahrscheinlich alle zusammen unterrichtet werden, aber das war auch gut so, denn es fehlten auch einige Lehrer, so dass manche der Gebliebenen andere Fächer mit übernehmen mussten. Auch an den Haustischen hatten sich die Reihen deutlich gelichtet, etliche Plätze waren unbesetzt.

McGonagall setzte den Hut auf den Hocker, und er begann, sein neues Lied zu singen. Wie üblich erklärte der Hut mit seinem Lied, wie es zu den Auswahlkriterien gekommen war, welche Charaktereigenschaften jeder der Hausgründer bevorzugt hatte und mahnte auch in diesem Jahr wieder zu Einigkeit und Zusammenhalt untereinander.

Calisto warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Mann neben sich. Er hatte die Brauen erhoben und lauschte mit einer aufgesetzt gelangweilten Mine dem Gesang des Hutes.

Danach las die Schulleiterin die Namen der neuen Schüler einzeln vor, der oder die Betreffende trat vor, nahm den Hut und setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf. Der Hut brauchte meist nicht lange, um das betreffende Haus auszurufen, und die Neuen wurden von ihren Hausgenossen stürmisch jubelnd empfangen.

Wieder schielte sie zu Albico hinüber. Doch, sie konnte einen Hauch von Neid entdecken, als er die Kinder beobachtete, wie sie von ihren Mitschülern freudig in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen wurden. Sein Mund verriet ihn, der leicht zuckte. Aber es war nicht dieses verächtliche Hochziehen der Mundwinkel, sondern eher ein leichtes Zusammenpressen der Lippen mit einer Spur von Bitterkeit.

Ja, er wäre gerne ein Teil dieser Gemeinschaft gewesen, dachte sie. So sehr er jetzt auch seine eigene Ausbildung hervorhob, er konnte es nicht leugnen, dass ihm Gleichaltrige gefehlt hatten in seiner Jugend. Es musste wirklich eine traurige und einsame Zeit gewesen sein. Er hatte auf diese wichtige und schöne Erfahrung verzichten müssen, zu einer Gemeinschaft zu gehören. Nie hatte er sich mit anderen austauschen können.

Er tat ihr auf einmal Leid. So sehr, dass sie ihm instinktiv tröstend die linke Hand streichelte. Er wandte langsam den Kopf und sah sie ungläubig an. In dem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, was sie da tat, und wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken. Sie spürte, wie ihre Ohren heiß wurden und zog die Hand so schnell zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Wieder einmal dankte sie Gott dafür, dass ihre Haut so dunkel war, denn sonst würde ihr Gesicht jetzt sicher in Signalrot erstrahlen. Interessanterweise färbten sich seine Wangen ein klein wenig roter ein. Er schob seine Hände zurück in die Ärmel, um weiteren derartigen Übergriffen vorzubeugen. Sie hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Die Zeremonie fand ein Ende, die Schüler saßen nun alle an ihren Haustischen. Mr. Filch brachte den Hut und den Hocker zurück ins Büro der Direktorin und McGonagall hielt ihre erste offizielle Begrüßungsrede. Sie hieß alle Schüler herzlich willkommen und stellte auch das Lehrpersonal und insbesondere die beiden neuen Kollegen vor. Als Calisto vorgestellt wurde, sah sie einige der ältesten Schüler die Köpfe zusammenstecken, besonders am Gryffindor-Tisch, die sich noch an ihren Namen erinnern konnten. Sie stand kurz auf und lächelte ihren neuen Schülern freundlich zu.

Als ihr Nachbar vorgestellt wurde, verstummte das Gemurmel schlagartig. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als Albico aufstand und der Schülerschar mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken seinen Gruß erbot. Sein Gesicht war wieder betont ausdruckslos, was Calisto vermuten ließ, dass er diese Reaktion von den Menschen gewöhnt war und nicht besonders schätzte. Es war eine Fassade, die er errichtet hatte, um seine wahren Gefühle nicht preisgeben zu müssen. Es musste ihn unendlich anöden, die ewig gleiche Reaktion seiner Mitmenschen auf sein Erscheinungsbild hinzunehmen. Lässig nahm er wieder Platz und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Professor McGonagall erläuterte noch ein paar wichtige Schulregeln, ermahnte die Schüler, genau wie Dumbledore es jedes Jahr getan hatte, dem Verbotenen Wald fernzubleiben und wies auch auf ein paar zusätzliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hin. Sie rief zu Geschlossenheit und Einvernehmen in der Schüler- und Lehrerschaft, auch zwischen den Häusern, auf. Der Quidditch-Pokal würde in diesem Jahr zur Bestürzung vieler Schüler nicht ausgetragen werden, da diese Spiele die Zwistigkeiten zwischen den Häusern oft verschärften. Ebenso waren die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade gestrichen worden. Sicherheitstrolle patrouillierten rund um die Uhr um das Gelände und man tat gut daran, ihnen nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

Als letztes forderte die Schulleiterin alle Schüler zu besonderer Fürsorge und Wachsamkeit untereinander auf, um etwaige Opfer des Imperius-Fluches sofort ausmachen zu können und spornte sie zu fleißigem Lernen an, da nur höchste Leistungen das Ministerium davon überzeugen konnten, das Weiterbetreiben der Schule zu genehmigen.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, erschienen auf den Tischen wie gewohnt eine Vielzahl köstlicher Speisen und Getränke, die von den Hauselfen in der riesigen Küche unterhalb des Großen Saals zubereitet worden waren. Obwohl die Qualität des Essens nichts zu Wünschen ließ, war die Stimmung weit weniger fröhlich als in früheren Jahren. Nun, die Situation war wohl auch lange nicht mehr so ernst gewesen.

Calisto freute sich auf das Essen und sie wagte nun auch wieder einen Blick nach rechts. Ihr Tischnachbar begutachtete den Küchenservice mit dem gebührenden Respekt, wie sie mit Genugtuung feststellte. Wenigstens etwas.

Die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Es gab verschiedene Suppen, Fleischgerichte, geräucherten Fisch, knuspriges Brot mit verschiedenen raffinierten Aufstrichen, Pasteten und Gemüsebeilagen, rahmige Soßen, für jeden Geschmack schien etwas dabei zu sein. Auf den Haustischen standen verschiedene Säfte und Tees bereit, am Lehrertisch wurde Wein, Ale und Wasser geboten. Tatsächlich schien Albico ein wenig aufzutauen während des Essens. Es schmeckte ihm offensichtlich, und sie stellte überrascht fest, dass er ihre Vorliebe für Kressesuppe teilte, sie beide eröffneten ihre Mahlzeit damit. Sie griffen gleichzeitig nach dem Brot und berührten sich dabei wieder flüchtig, jedoch war seine Reaktion weit weniger allergisch als noch vorhin. Er schien es nicht weiter zu beachten und sie war erleichtert darüber.

Nachdem alle den Hauptgang beendet hatten, erschien eine Auswahl leckerer Desserts auf den Tischen. Sie wählte eine cremige Quarkspeise mit exotischen Früchten, während er tatsächlich nach der Mousse au Chocolat griff. Sie musste innerlich grinsen, als sie den Vergleich zwischen ihren gewählten Nachspeisen zog. Sie genoss die weiße, säuerlich-herbe Creme, während er den bittersüßen dunkelbraunen Schaum löffelte. Sie würden einander noch zu schätzen lernen, da war sie sich sicher.

Nachdem er sein Dessert aufgegessen hatte, wurde Albico unruhig. Er hatte keine Lust, länger an diesem Tisch zu sitzen, die vielen Menschen im Saal machten ihn nervös. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und wollte gerade aufstehen, da bemerkte er den Blick von Professor McGonagall. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem ziemlich strengen Blick signalisierte sie ihm, dass es höchst unhöflich von ihm wäre, jetzt schon zu gehen. Er hatte diesen Blick sofort richtig gedeutet und rutschte mitsamt dem Stuhl wieder zur Tafel zurück.

Calisto sah es und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie konzentrierte sich jedoch gleich wieder darauf, ernst dreinzuschauen, denn sie wollte ihn nicht sehen lassen, dass sie die Begebenheit höchst amüsant fand. Es war doch zu schön, wie ihre alte Lehrerin mit ihrer Mimik selbst so einen Mister Obercool im Griff hatte.

Er saß nun neben ihr und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Diese Feier langweilte ihn. Er hatte noch nie verstanden, was die Leute an gemeinsamen Essen schätzten. Für ihn war es eine bloße Notwendigkeit und er verschwendete selten viel Zeit dafür. Jetzt war er allerdings gezwungen sitzen zubleiben und damit er die anderen nicht anstarren musste, wie sie ihre Nachspeisen mehr oder weniger galant hinterschaufelten, wandte er sich an Calisto und setze ein einigermaßen freundlichen Lächeln auf.

„Sie könnten mir ein bisschen was über die Schule erzählen", schlug er vor.

Calisto saß da und genoss ein wenig sein Dilemma. Sie merkte ihm deutlich an, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sitzen zu bleiben. Nun, vorhin hatte er sie abgebügelt, als sie ihm etwas über die Schule hatte erzählen wollen.

„Könnte ich wohl", entgegnete sie betont lässig und schaute ebenso gelangweilt wie er vorhin. ‚Will ich aber nicht', setzte sie gedanklich hinzu. Er wartete einen Moment, aber sie schwieg beharrlich, was ihm einen kleinen zornigen Stick versetzte. Er riss sich jedoch zusammen und lächelte tapfer weiter.

„Das Schloss ist so groß. Ich werde mich bestimmt verlaufen, und dann müssen Sie mich suchen gehen …", versuchte er es mit Humor.

„Das wäre wahrlich ein großer Verlust!", antwortete sie ätzend und sah ihn spöttisch an.

Sie hatte es aufs Kratzen angelegt. Jetzt musste er sich eine neue Strategie zulegen. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr hin und raunte ihr spöttisch ins Ohr: „Wenn Sie nicht mit mir reden wollen, dann müssen Sie wohl oder übel mit dieser Dame da...", er deutete auf Professor Trelawney, die in ihrem Hemd mit den weiten Ärmeln wie eine Fledermaus aussah, „...unterhalten und das wollten sie doch vorhin vermeiden indem Sie mich angesprochen haben."

Sie nahm sich vor, mehr an ihrer Okklumentik zu arbeiten. Wenn sogar _er_ es bemerkt hatte, dass sie Trelawney nicht ausstehen konnte …

„Nein. Ich wollte _Sie_ kennenlernen", antwortete sie kühl.

„Dann haben Sie jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu", erwiderte er.

„Werden Sie mir denn diesmal antworten?", fragte sie skeptisch. Sie hatte keine Lust auf weitere „Frage – einsilbige und nichtssagende Antwort – Spielchen".

„Wir könnten auch von Ihnen reden", schlug er vor. Dabei wurde seine Stimme einen Ton weicher und er legte ein samtiges Lächeln auf, das sie beinah dazu gebracht hätte, ihm zu verzeihen.

„Wenn Sie Schülerin hier waren, dann müssen Sie Albus Dumbledore gekannt haben." Der Satz kam vollkommen unvermittelt und traf sie hart.

Einen Moment lang war sie sprachlos über diese Taktlosigkeit.

„Ja, natürlich habe ich ihn gekannt. Gut sogar", sagte sie leise. „Er war der großartigste und gütigste Mensch, den ich je gekannt habe." Bei der Erinnerung an Dumbledore stiegen ihr, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, Tränen in die Augen, doch sie blinzelte sie fort.

Er schien es nicht zu bemerken, denn er setzte nach: „Man sagt, er sei der einzige Zauberer gewesen, der dem Dunklen Lord an Macht und Kompetenz ebenbürtig war. Denken Sie das auch?" Er sagte es so nebenhin, als ob er über das Wetter spräche. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Mühsam schluckte sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

„Für Sie mag es nichts bedeuten, aber mir war er wie ein Vater. Sein Tod ist ein schmerzlicher Verlust für mich und die ganze Zaubererschaft."

Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle trieb er seinen Disput voran: „Wie konnte es dann geschehen, dass ein Junge, ein Schüler, ihn so hinters Licht geführt hat und einer, den er seinen Freund nannte, ihn jahrelang täuschen und schließlich töten konnte?" Er schien emotional völlig unbeteiligt, mehr interessiert an dieser Frage, als an der daraus resultierenden Katastrophe.

„Warum fragen Sie mich das?" Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht. Eine Träne rollte jetzt ungehindert ihre Wange hinunter und fiel auf ihre Robe. Was war das nur für ein Mensch vor ihr? Hatte er denn einen Stein in der Brust? Er schien überrascht.

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie stand auf und ging hinaus, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Das Gemurmel an den Haustischen nahm an Lautstärke zu, als sie mit wehendem Umhang zur Tür eilte. Professor McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer hatten zwar von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen, wohl aber das Ergebnis. Die Schulleiterin warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer erhob er sich rasch und folgte ihr. Die Stille, die eintrat, als er an den Schülern vorbeizog, ignorierte er wie üblich.

11


	3. Chapter 3

Er sah sich in der Eingangshalle um. Wo war sie hingegangen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihre Räume waren. Bei seiner Ankunft hatte er nur den Weg in seine eigenen gezeigt bekommen, und selbst der würde ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Es war so groß und unübersichtlich hier. Die vielen Gänge und Treppen verwirrten ihn.

Er nahm eine Bewegung am oberen Ende der großen Haupttreppe war. Sie hatte schon den Absatz erreicht und wandte sich nach rechts. Mit langen Schritten nahm er die Verfolgung auf.

„Miss Blanchâme! Warten Sie!" Atemlos erreichte er den ersten Treppenabsatz. Sie war schon auf halbem Wege die zweite Treppe hinauf und hielt nun an. Er eilte ihr nach. Als er sie erreicht hatte, sah sie ihn traurig an.

„Was wollen Sie noch?"

Er zögerte einen Augenblick, versuchte einen angemessenen Ton zu finden und seine Überheblichkeit aus der Stimme zu verbannen. „Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzten. Es tut mir leid." Es hörte sich für ihn nicht schlecht an.

Sie sah ihm weiter in diese seltsamen Augen. Was mochte hinter dieser Stirn vor sich gehen? War das jetzt alles gewesen, oder würde er noch etwas sagen? Sie wartete einen Moment. Er sah sie weiter durchdringend an.

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Myotis", sagte sie leise, als ihr das Schweigen zu laut wurde, und wollte sich umwenden.

Wollte sie jetzt etwa gehen, und ihn hier stehen lassen? Was sollte er denn noch tun?

„Warten Sie! Wo wir schon hier sind … würden Sie mich nicht doch ein wenig herumführen?"

Was war er nur für ein Klotz. Sie war nun überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung für so was. Konnte er das nicht sehen?

„Das Schloss ist groß und es ist schon spät", sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang müde und ein wenig entnervt.

„Ich bin immer spät unterwegs. Die Dunkelheit bekommt mir besser ..."

Das war doch wieder mal typisch. Konnte er denn nur an sich denken?

„Aber wenn Sie müde sind … werde ich versuchen, mein Zimmer allein zu finden."

Das klang jetzt so lieb und hilflos, dass sie nicht anders konnte.

„Ich werde Ihnen den Weg zeigen - damit Sie nicht verloren gehen", lächelte sie zaghaft.

„Kein großer Verlust …", erwiderte er mit einem Hauch von Selbstironie. Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter, und auch ein wenig schuldbewusst. Sie war gemein zu ihm gewesen und er hatte es nicht vergessen. Er bot ihr tatsächlich seinen Arm an. Soviel Galanterie hatte sie nicht erwartet, aber sie hakte sich dankbar ein. Ein bisschen Körperkontakt konnte sie jetzt gut gebrauchen, es tröstete sie ein wenig und gab ihr das Gefühl, der Streit wäre damit begraben.

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Myotis. Wir müssen wieder hinunter." Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen hinab.

„Als neuer Tränkemeister hat man Ihnen sicher die Räume von _Professor Snape_ zugeteilt." Sie spukte den Namen verächtlich aus. „Die liegen in den Kerkern im Slytherin-Trakt."

„Ja, das hat man", sagte er unbeteiligt.

Snape, dieser Abschaum der Menschheit. Wenn sie an ihn dachte, kam ihr die Galle hoch. Wenn sie ihn je in die Finger bekäme, würde sie Hackfleisch aus ihm machen.

„Snape kannten Sie wohl auch persönlich?", fragte er distanziert.

„Zumindest dachte ich das", erwiderte sie finster. „Er war Hauslehrer bei den Slytherins." Sie hatte Snape nie sonderlich gemocht, denn er war allzeit bereit gewesen, die Gryffindors zu benachteiligen und zu beleidigen, im Unterricht und auch außerhalb. Er hatte keine spezielle Abneigung gegen sie gehabt, daher hatte sie in seinem Unterricht weniger zu leiden gehabt als andere ihrer Mitschüler. Und sie hatte ihn wegen seiner Fähigkeiten geschätzt. Er war wirklich ein Fachmann auf seinem Gebiet. Doch nun hasste sie ihn aus tiefster Seele.

„Wie war das doch gleich? ‚Listig und loyal zu seinesgleichen', das passt doch."

Das sagte er wieder in diesem unbeteiligten Plauderton, als wäre nichts weiter Schlimmes passiert.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Da war es wieder, sein unübertroffenes Feingefühl. Der Hals schwoll ihr gerade zu und sie unterdrückte mühsam einen neuen Tränenausbruch. Er würde sich sicher wohlfühlen in Snapes Räumen, mit all den konservierten Abscheulichkeiten in den Wandregalen.

Mühsam schluckte sie den Kloß hinunter und sagte: „Wir müssen da entlang."

Sie zog ihn nach links in Richtung der Kerker. Die erste Treppe verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, am Rand der zweiten jedoch flitzte ihm eine kleine, schattenhafte Kreatur durch die Beine. Er stolperte und wäre fast hinuntergefallen. Calisto konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

„Vorsicht, Mr. Myotis!"

„Was war denn das?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Das war Mrs. Norris."

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Die Katze von Mr. Filch, dem Hausmeister. Mit der müssen Sie leider überall rechnen. Ganz besonders, wenn Sie Dinge tun, die verboten sind." Dabei grinste sie ihn herausfordernd von der Seite her an. „Sie petzt nämlich."

Sie hielt ihn immer noch am Arm und war ihm im Moment sehr nahe. Ehe sie begreifen konnte, was geschah, nahm er die Gelegenheit wahr und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

„Dinge wie diese, zum Beispiel?", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, in der aber immer noch ein wenig Belustigung mitschwang.

Sie war so überrascht, dass sie erst einmal tief Luft holen musste und wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Was war das denn jetzt? Es traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Eine neue Verbalattacke, eine emotionale Rohheit, das hatte sie erwartet, aber einen Kuss? Noch dazu einen sehr schönen ...

„D-das kommt ganz darauf an, ob man hier Schüler oder Lehrer ist", plapperte sie schließlich los, weil sie ja irgendetwas sagen musste. „W-wenn Schüler so was tun, petzt sie immer."

Das leichte Zittern ihrer Lippen entging ihm nicht. Er lächelte überlegen und sagte mit seiner tiefsten Samtstimme: „Zum Glück bin ich keiner." Sie war wie hypnotisiert und ließ sich einen weiteren Kuss stehlen. Ihr Herz machte seltsame Dinge, es schien auf einmal irgendwo in der Kehle zu schlagen. Und ihr Kopf machte noch seltsamere Dinge. Sie hätte sich gerne an ihn geschmiegt, wenn sie ihn nur nicht so unausstehlich gefunden hätte. Die ganze Situation war vollkommen absurd.

Sie drückte ihn vorsichtig von sich weg, als er versuchte, sie in die Arme zu schließen.

„Netter Versuch, Mr. Myotis. Aber ich bestimme selbst, wann und von wem ich geküsst werden möchte." Dabei versuchte sie verzweifelt, sicherer zu klingen als sie war.

„Ich hatte gerade das Gefühl, dass ich Ihrer Bestimmung sehr nahe kam …", antwortete er mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen.

Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Dieser Mensch war nie um eine unverschämte Antwort verlegen. Calisto spürte, wie ihre Ohren wieder anfingen zu glühen.

„Ich denke, von hier aus finden Sie Ihren Weg allein", sagte sie kühl. Sie wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit bieten, weitere Versuche zu unternehmen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie meinen? Und Sie sind sicher, dass mir nicht noch mehr Katzen in diesen Gängen auflauern?" Dabei sah er ihr noch einmal in die Augen, der Blick drückte teils Spott, teils Bedauern aus.

„Soweit mir bekannt ist, gibt es hier nur Mrs. Norris", antwortete Calisto. „Aber wenn Sie Glück haben, treffen Sie Peeves, unseren Poltergeist. Der ist genauso charmant wie Sie."

„Nun gut, dann verabschiede ich mich hier", sagte er. „Gute Nacht, Miss Blanchâme." Dabei nahm er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Ohne weiteren Kommentar ließ er sie stehen, ging er die Treppe hinunter und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Calisto drehte sich um und ging zurück zu ihrem Zimmer im zweiten Stock. Dieser Mann war ihr ein Rätsel. Es war ein ständiges Wechselbad mit ihm. Mal gefühlskalt und herzlos, dann wieder witzig und geistreich, betörend gutaussehend und grob wie ein Holzklotz, das wandelnde Selbstbewusstsein und hilflos wie ein Kind. Mal ein aufmerksamer Beobachter, und zwei Sekunden später wieder ein hemmungsloser Egoist, der nur die eigenen Bedürfnisse wahrnahm.

Sie wusste jetzt, was McGonagall meinte, als sie sagte, sie traue ihm nicht. Er war sehr schwer einzuordnen. Für ihn musste man eine neue Kategorie erfinden.

Am meisten machte ihr die Herzlosigkeit zu schaffen, mit der er über Dumbledores Tod und Snapes Verrat gesprochen hatte. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Kein Mensch, mit dem sie bisher darüber gesprochen hatte, war derart unbeteiligt gewesen. Er war so neutral, dass es schon wieder verdächtig war. Diese Krise ging schließlich jeden etwas an. Nicht nur die, die ihn gekannt und gemocht hatten und egal, auf welcher Seite man gestanden hatte. Die Zukunft aller stand auf dem Spiel. Nur Mr. Myotis schien seine Zukunft ganz separat davon zu sehen. Für ihn galten die Naturgesetze nicht. Er lebte in seiner eigenen Welt.

Vielleicht war seine Krankheit schuld daran, überlegte sie. Er war immer ein Sonderling gewesen. Ein Wesen der Dunkelheit, bedroht durch das Licht. Hatten die besonderen Bedürfnisse seines Körpers auf seine Seele abgefärbt? Es war schwer zu erraten. Sie würde es herausfinden müssen, und es würde nicht leicht sein. Seufzend ging sie zu Bett, aber der Schlaf wollte lange nicht kommen. Ein gewisser Kollege kreiste ständig in ihren Gedanken herum. Als sie schließlich doch einschlief, träumte sie von weichen Küssen auf nackter Haut.

* * *

Er hatte erst eine Weile suchen müssen, bis er sein Zimmer gefunden hatte. Es lag gleich neben dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Deshalb entschied er sich, diesen zunächst zu inspizieren. Wie üblich machte er kein Licht an, sondern ließ den dunklen Raum auf sich wirken. Er war ziemlich hoch gewölbt, dafür aber eng, sodass man sich ein wenig verloren darin vorkam. Fenster gab es keine. Die Bänke standen rechts und links aneinandergereiht. Er ließ seine Hand über das abgenutzte Holz fahren. An einigen Stellen wies es riesige Brandflecken auf, wahrscheinlich von geschmolzenen Kesseln. Die Vorderseite des Raumes nahm eine riesige Tafel ein, davor stand ein großer Tisch, der wohl für ihn gedacht war. Ringsum, an den Wänden standen hohe Regale in denen wohl Zutaten gelagert wurden. In, den Großteil der Fläche nahmen jedoch große Gläser ein, die mit irgendetwas befüllt waren. Er konnte es nicht erkennen, aber Severus hatte ihm erzählt, was sich darin befand. Fenster gab es keine. Trotzdem war der Raum sehr zugig, sodass Albico leicht fröstelte.

„Ein Raum ganz nach seinem Geschmack", dachte er mit einem Lächeln. Es amüsierte ihn, als er sich Severus vorstellte wie er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen die Tafel bekritzelte. Langsam ging er durch die Bankreihen in Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um und schnippte sacht mit dem Zauberstab. Mit leisem Klirren schwebten die Gläser mit den schleimigen Kreaturen aus den Regalen nach hinten in sein Büro, wo er sie sachte hinstellte.

Dann machte er sich auf in Richtung seines Zimmers. Auch hier verzichtete er auf Licht, sondern betrat den dunklen, fast leeren Raum. Im Gegensatz zum Klassenzimmer erinnerte hier nichts mehr an den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer. Das mochte wohl daran liegen, dass man alles gründlich durchsucht hatte, nachdem Snape Dumbledore umgebracht hatte. Die Einrichtung war spärlich und zerschlissen. Auf einem großen alten Tisch mit verschnörkelten Holzbeinen sah er einen Brief liegen. Schnell hob er ihn auf und fuhr mit seinem Fingern konzentriert über das Pergament:

_23:00 Uhr, folge dem schmalen Pfad hinter dem Schloss in den Verbotenen Wald. Ich warte dort auf dich._

_S._

Wie spät war es jetzt? Hastig zog er seine Uhr aus der Tasche und seinen Zwicker aus der Tasche, setzte ihn auf und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf das Ziffernblatt. Es war höchste Zeit. Rasch ließ er beides zurück in die Tasche gleiten und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

Dieletzten paar Tage, seit er eine andere Richtung als dieser unverschämte überhebliche Myotis, eingeschlagen hatte waren alles andere als vergnüglich. So hatte Snape sich erst einmal eine sichere und einigermaßen saubere Unterkunft beschaffen müssen. Nun, da er wieder zurück in England war konnte er sich keineswegs sicher sein. Überall lauerten die Leute vom Ministerium; hielten Ausschau nach ihm und taten ihr Menschen möglichstes um ihn endlich zu fangen.

Seine Behausung war eher kläglich, doch Dank seines Zauberstabes und seines Könnens konnte er die zerfallene Hütte, deren Fenster und Türen fehlten und riesige Löcher hoch oben im Dach für ihn bereit hielten, soweit in Ordnung bringen das der Regen der nunmehr seit Tagen anhielt nicht durch dringen konnte. Der Kamin während dessen war im tadellosem Zustand. Severus Snape war zum Glück nie wählerisch und zählte auch nicht zu den verwöhnten reichen Kindern die im Hause Slytherin untergebracht waren. So konnte er seit seiner Flucht gut ein, oder zwei Tage ohne Essen verbringen, bis sich eine günstige Gelegenheit bot etwas „mitzunehmen". So saß er nun hier und hörte wie der wilde Regen Englands mit Zorn an die Fenster trommelte. Dies begünstigte Snapes Missmut über Albico Myotis. Dumbledore musste verrückt gewesen sein diesem Typ den Auftrag zu erteilen. Das, was Albico in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, reichte ihm, um sich eine feste Meinung über diesen Albino zu bilden. Mit einer Handbewegung versuchte Severus vergeblich die trüben Gedanken fort zu wischen. „Unsinn... Eine wahre Katastrophe" murmelte er vor sich hin. Er erhob sich von dem Stuhl, den er kurz zuvor aus einem Brett hervor gezaubert hatte und legte unruhig einen Marsch durch den spärlichen Raum hin. Dabei überlegte er immer und immer wieder ob sich Dumbledores Plan verwirklichen ließe. Ohne Zweifel, ein schweres Stück Arbeit lag vor ihm. Alles musste wohl bedacht sein. Was brauchte er an Tränken und Zutaten? Wo konnte er diese ungestört zubereiten? Und wenn Albicos Teil der Arbeit gelingen würde ,was Snape stark anzweifelte, so musst er sich um ihn kümmern. Aber zuerst musste er sich noch einmal mit diesem Albino heimlich treffen um seine Order zu übermitteln. Da er nicht hoch ins Schloss konnte musste er einen anderen Weg finden diesem Treffpunkt und Uhrzeit mitzuteilen. Dafür eignete sich am besten der „Coloportus" mit dessen Hilfe seine Nachricht nur von Albico selbst gelesen werden konnte. Den Rest würde eine Eule erledigen wenn er sie anwies den Brief direkt in die Kerker zu bringen wo sein altes Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer war. Sicher würde niemand freiwillig dort hinabgehen, aber sicher war sicher. Er durfte sich keinen noch so kleine Fehler erlauben sonst würde das Vorhaben scheitern.

Völlig erschöpft von der langen Reise ließ sich Snape mit Kleidung auf dem alten verschmutzten Bett nieder das hinten in der Ecke stand und erstaunlicherweise alles andere im Raum überdauert hatte... Nicht lange und er sank in tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Der Abend des Treffens nahte. Snape hatte Albico die Nachricht zukommen lassen das sie sich im verbotenen Wald auf dem Hogwarts – Gelände treffen wollten. Ganz wohl zumute war ihm nicht aber es musste sein, also nahm er seinen langen Reiseumhang, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Innenseite seiner Tasche und begab sich auf den Weg.

Er fühlte sich unwohl, als er in die Dunkelheit hineinstarrte, die den verbotenen Wald durchdrang und die schattenhaften Gebilde der alten Bäume, wie grauenvoll verstümmelte Gestalten wirken ließ. Er zog seinen schwarzen Umhang enger um seinen Körper und an sein Gesicht heran, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Dann trat er mit einem großen Schritt in das Dickicht ein. Der Wind, der sich in den Bäumen verfing pfiff eine hohe, klagende Melodie, die ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er war aufs Äußerste angespannt und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu gehen, aber unter seinen Füßen knackten die Stränge der Wurzeln, die den gesamten Boden übersäten. Mit jedem Schritt wurde das Geäst um ihn dichter und die Dunkelheit schien zuzunehmen, sodass er bald nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Blind stolperte er weiter, in der Hoffnung, den Weg zu finden. Nach schier endlosen Minuten sah er ein Loch im Dickicht, durch welches fahles Licht zu ihm schien. Er zwängte sich hindurch und erreichte aufatmend und zerkratzt die Lichtung, auf der er sich mit Albico treffen wollte. Unruhig sah er sich um, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Ärger stieg in ihm hoch, schließlich war es höchste Zeit. Er trat in die Mitte der Lichtung und wartete ungeduldig. Aus dem Wald um ihn drangen knackende Geräusche und Rascheln an sein Ohr. Er dachte an die vielen wilden Kreaturen, die hier hausten und zog vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab. Unruhig warf er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen. Er meinte irgendetwas fauchend atmen zu hören und stierte höchst konzentriert in die Dunkelheit vor ihm. Plötzlich knurrte etwas dicht hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und blickte in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht Albicos, dessen weiße Haut in der Dunkelheit gespenstig leuchtete.

„Erschrocken?"

Er war wütend, dass er sich so eine Blöße gegeben hatte und auf diesen dämlichen Trick hineingefallen war. Er starrte den Albino einen Moment feindselig an.

„Beim nächsten Mal erscheine, wenn es die Zeit verlangt, Myotis", fauchte er.

Albico lächelte weiterhin: „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du allein Angst hast, wäre ich selbstverständlich eher gekommen."

„Sieh dich vor!", drohte Severus mit grollender Stimme. Einen Moment taxierten sich die beiden Männer wie zwei Gegner, die sogleich in einen Zweikampf gehen würden. Der Albino in aufrechter Haltung und mit einem überlegenen Lächeln, Severus leicht geduckt und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Wieso hat das überhaupt so lange gedauert", zischte er schließlich in einem befehlenden Ton.

Albico antwortete mit lässiger Stimme, den Blick auf seine langen, weißen Finger gerichtet: „Es gibt eine Aurorin im Schloss. Die wollte ich nicht unnötig auf mich aufmerksam machen."

„Eine Aurorin?" Snape wurde hellhörig.

„McGonagall hat sie eingestellt als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und sie will wich wohl bei ihr beliebt machen indem sie überall herumschnüffelt und Leute ausfragt. Sie ist ziemlich lästig. Vielleicht kennst du sie ja sogar; Calisto Blanchâme."

„Blachâme? Ja, die kenne ich", erwiderte der Ältere und seine Stimme klang unruhig und ein angewiderter Zug lag um seinen Mund, „sie war ehemalige Schülerin in Hogwarts, eine Gryffindor."

Albico amüsierte sich über den Ekel, der sich beim letzten Wort in Snapes Gesicht zeigte. „Eine ehemalige Rivalin von dir", versetzte er belustigt.

Snape ärgerte sich über diese Reaktion. „Nicht nur das. Eine überaus gefährliche Gegnerin", blaffte er, „Sie hatte exzellente Noten in der Schule und ist eine der besten Auroren des Ministeriums."

Er sah den Albino scharf an. Mit leiser, misstrauischer Stimme fuhr er fort: „Soweit ich mich erinnere ist sie äußerst gutaussehend."

Die Reaktion Albicos hatte er erwartet. Sein Lachen wurde zu einem frechen Grinsen und in seine Augen trat ein Funkeln. „Es verwundert mich, dass du Recht hast, Severus. Was diese Dinge betrifft bist du doch ansonsten blind."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann trat ganz dicht an ihn heran. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, das sich jedoch fast zum Brüllen steigerte als er sagte: „Ich warne dich Myotis. Halte dich von dieser Blanchâme fern. Mit deinem übersteigerten Selbstbewusstsein kannst du all unsere Pläne zerstören."

Albicos Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Keine Sorge", erwiderte er, „ich weiß, wie ich mit ihr umgehen muss..."

„Gar nichts weißt du", fauchte Snape. Er kochte vor Wut. Hatte dieser unverschämte Kerl denn gar nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt?

„Du lässt die Finger von dieser Frau, hörst du. Wenn du ihr auch nur den kleinsten Anlass gibst, sich mehr mit dir zu beschäftigen als unbedingt nötig, dann garantiere ich dir..."

„Ich werde meine Arbeit tun, wie ich es für richtig halte", fiel ihm der Jüngere ins Wort und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Anflug von Zorn. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden. Sehr langsam sprach er weiter: „Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann zahl mir den versprochenen Preis und ich halte den Mund und bin verschwunden."

Das saß gründlich. Snape wußte ja, dass er Albico nicht entbehren konnte. Er vertraute ihm nicht, aber er brauchte ihn. Dumbledore brauchte ihn. Deshalb versuchte er seinen Ärger aus der Stimme zu verbannen, als er sagte: „Mach deine Arbeit und sonst nichts Albico, dann bekommst du deinen Lohn."

Das unverschämte Lächeln erschien wieder auf dem gesicht Albicos, mit übertrieben demütiger Stimme versetzte er: „Ich erwarte deine Instruktionen."

Erneut steig Snape die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Wie gern hätte er diesem arroganten Bruschen einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Aber er riss sich zusammen und versuchte seine Order in einem ruhigen Ton vorzutragen: „Dumbledores Leichnam ist sicher von unzähligen Flüchen umgeben, die das grab schützen. Die meisten davon werden die Lehrer der Schule darauf gelegt haben." Er blickte Albico scharf an. Deser hatte einen gelangweilten Blick aufgesetzt.

„Wie ich dich kenne, unterschätzt du sie gewaltig. Deshalb hör genau zu. Ich nehme an, dass vor allem Flitwick und McGonagall die Versiegelung des Grabes vorgenommen haben."

„Dieser kleine quiekende Kobold?", fragte der Albino amüsiert.

„Das mindert keinesfalls seine Magie, also hör zu", zischte Severus wütend. „Er wird auf jeden Fall einen sehr alten, unbekannten Fluch verwenden. Vielleicht den „Exterro phasma", der allerhand gewaltsam zu Tode gekommene Geister aufruft. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dich auf jeden Fall damit zu beschäftigen. Minerva ist schwer einzuschätzen. Sie kann so gut wie alles genommen haben. Sollte es ein Fluch sein, dann wird er dir schwere Schäden zufügen können, wenn du ihn nicht abwehrst. Wahrscheinlich ein sehr starker Derimentum-Zauber."

Er sah erneut in die Augen des Albinos. Obwohl dieser eine gelangweilte Miene aufgesetzt hatte, wusste Severus, dass er sich jedes Wort genau merken würde, deshalb fuhr er fort: „Es wäre auch noch vorstellbar, dass Professor Sprout irgendeinen Pflanzenzauber über das Grab ausgebreitet hat, einen Mephitis vielleicht. Dann würde die Erde des Grabes in Flammen stehen, wenn du es öffnen willst. Außerdem könnte Professor Edda einige alten Runen verwendet haben, um das Grab zu verschlüsseln. Das klingt nicht besonders gefährlich, aber wenn du dich nicht damit beschäftigst, dann kann es große Probleme geben."

Er schwieg einen Moment um seinen Worten Wirkung zu geben, bevor er mit eindringlicher Stimme fortfuhr: „ich hoffe, du legst ein bisschen mehr Aktivität dabei an den Tag, wie du es jetzt tust. Ich erwarte, dass du deine Arbeit gut machst, ansonsten bin ich nicht bereit, dir den Lohn auszuzahlen."

Albico sah ihn ein wenig befremdet an und sagte dann mit leicht verärgerter Stimme: „Ich bin kein Dilettant. Ich brauche aber Zeit, um alle Flüche zu lösen."

„Die kriegst du", erwiderte Severus. Er hoffte inständig, dass Albico es schaffte. Es war die letzte Hoffnung, die Dumbledore hatte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ihm sein Mentor fehlte. Der Direktor hatte ihn immer wieder ermutigen und beruhigen können. Jetzt sah er sich einer fast auswegslosen Situation gegenüber, die er zusammen mit dem Mann meistern musste, den er am liebsten dort gelassen hätte, wo er herkam.

„Was wirst du inzwischen tun?", schaltete sich der Albino in seine Gedanken.

„Ich werde gleich morgen in der Frühe aufbrechen und zu Voldemort gehen, um meinen Platz wieder einzunehmen. Er soll keinen Verdacht schöpfen durch meine zu langen Abwesenheiten." Es widerte ihn zutiefst an, wieder auf den Befehl von Voldemort hören zu müssen, ihm zu dienen als wenn er ihm treu ergeben wäre. "Ich werde in einer Woche wieder zurück sein, dann fange ich an die Zutaten zu sammeln, um alles vorbereiten zu können".

Albico nickte und versetzte nach einem Moment in gewohnt überheblichem Tonfall: „Wirst du mich informieren, wann du mich das nächste Mal zu sehen wünschst. Nicht, dass ich wieder zu spät komme."

„Ich werde nächsten Sonntag zurück sein, allerdings kann ich nicht sagen wann. Deshalb wirst du erneut eine Nachricht vorfinden die dir Instruktionen gibt."

Der junge Mann deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an: „Ich danke für die Gnade." Bevor Snape ihn zurechtweisen konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und war so lautlos im Dickicht verschwunden, wie er erschienen war.

Snape ärgerte sich, dass der Albino es wieder geschafft hatte, ihn so zu verärgern. Zornig blickte er noch einen Moment in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war. Dann machte er sich selbst auf den Rückweg. Missmutig dachte er an den morgigen Aufbruch. Er hatte Angst davor, Voldemort wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Okklumentiker, allerdings war Voldemort ebenso gut darin Gedanken zu lesen.

Mit diesen schweren Gedanken erreichte er schließlich seinen Unterschlupf. Dort wollte er sicherheitshalber die Nacht verbringen, ehe er ganz früh am Morgen zum Versteck Voldemorts aufbrach. Um diese frühe Uhrzeit würde ihn niemand sehen. Alles würde tief und fest schlafen. Also eine äußerst günstige Gelegenheit wie Severus fand. Trotzdem wuchs eine tiefe Beklemmung in ihm. Er war in großer Gefahr, wenn er sein Versteck verließ und das alles riskierte er, um einem Mann in die Augen zu sehen, dessen Anblick fast unerträglich war. Diese Gesichtszüge, deren stark hervorstechende Wangenknochen, dessen Formen eher an eine kriecherische Schlange erinnerten... Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte Snape innerlich angewidert zusammen. Aber am allerschlimmsten war Voldemorts Augen. Diese schienen fast schon rot zu erglühen wenn sie einem ansahen. Eine Welle der Panik ergriff ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn musterten, als ob sie sich in sein Innerstes brannten und alles vernichteten. Er hatte stets das Gefühl, dass der dunkle Lord alles über ihn wusste und ihn nur mit ihm spielte, bevor er ihm vollends den Gar ausmachte.

Natürlich hoffe Severus inständig, dass er dieses mal keinen Mord, egal ob Muggel oder jemand aus der Gemeinschaft, aufgetragen bekam. Wie lange er da noch mitspielen konnte wusste er nicht, einzig der Gedanke das alles dem „guten" Zweck diente, lies ihn immer wieder zurückkehren. Bald schon, wenn der Plan Dumbledores gelang, würde er sich dafür rächen, was er allen unschuldig Beteiligten angetan hatte. Und er würde endlich die Gelegenheit finden, jene Tat vor 18 Jahren zu sühnen, die sein Leben verändert hatte. Das Bild eines Mädchens tauchte in seinem Kopf aus. Das rabenschwarze Haar umhüllte das zarte, zerbrechliche Gesicht, das fast nur aus den zwei seltsamen Augen zu bestehen schien, die von so einem klaren Blau waren, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte – Selina. Die Erinnerung versetzte ihm einen Stich und er versuchte sie abzuschütteln, damit sie seine Gedanken nicht lähmen konnte.

Die Zeit war noch nicht gekommen.


	4. Chapter 4

Als ihr Wecker klingelte, konnte sie es kaum fassen, dass die Nacht schon wieder um sein sollte. Sie hatte ziemlich wenig Schlaf gehabt, aber immerhin war ein recht angenehmer Traum dabei gewesen. Wenn sie sich auf den zurückbesann, kribbelte es immer noch am ganzen Leib.

Sie stand auf, öffnete das Fenster und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Boden und machte ein paar einfache Yoga-Übungen, um die Energie für den neuen Tag in Gang zu bringen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich frischer.

Rasch war die Morgentoilette erledigt und die Garderobe gewechselt. Mit federnden Schritten eilte sie zum Frühstück.

Am Lehrertisch saßen schon ein paar Kollegen, von den Schülern waren nur vereinzelte Frühaufsteher zu sehen. Weder Trelawney noch Myotis waren anwesend, und so saß sie zunächst alleine da und konnte sich auf ihre Mahlzeit konzentrieren.

Sie war gerade bei ihrem zweiten Croissant angelangt, als Albico, wie üblich in seinen weiten Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, hereinwehte. Oder besser gesagt, hereinschlich. Sein Gang wirkte weit weniger forsch als gestern Abend.

Grußlos setzte er sich neben sie und griff nach der Kaffeekanne. Calisto spürte, wie die freudigen Gefühle, die sie bei seinem Eintreten gehabt hatte, irgendwo zwischen ihren Füßen versickerten. Dieser Mensch hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Manieren.

Er begann gierig, seinen Kaffee zu trinken.

Gut, überlegte sie, _ich_ habe jedenfalls Manieren.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Myotis!", sagte sie überdeutlich und so laut, dass es auch der letzte in der Reihe noch hören konnte.

Er sah kurz auf, nickte stumm und versank wieder in seiner Tasse.

‚Gestern wollte er mich küssen und heute schafft er nicht einmal ein Guten Morgen', grummelte es in ihrem Kopf herum.

„Sie scheinen sich gestern noch mit Peeves angefreundet zu haben", sagte sie sarkastisch. Er runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

„Seine Umgangsformen haben Sie jedenfalls schon übernommen."

Hinter sich hörte sie ein Schnauben von unterdrücktem Gelächter. Albico seufzte entnervt auf und stellte seine Tasse ab. Was wollte sie nur von ihm. Konnte diese lästige Frau ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Merkte sie nicht, dass er müde und nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war? Er warf ihr einen gequälten Blick zu. Sie grinste ihn fröhlich an und freute sich über ihren Witz.

Er griff wieder nach seiner Tasse, verfehlte sie aber und stieß sie um. Der heiße Kaffee ergoss sich über seinen und Calistos Umhang. Er fluchte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Ja, das macht Peeves auch immer gerne", neckte sie weiter, zog ohne Umstände ihren Zauberstab und entfernte die Schweinerei mit einem gezielten Putzzauber. Er murmelte ein Dankeschön, allerdings ohne aufzusehen.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht noch eine Tasse zum Um …, äh, Verzeihung, zum Anstoßen?", lächelte sie liebenswürdig und griff nach der Kaffeekanne.

„Halten Sie sich für witzig?", fragte er jetzt ziemlich grantig.

„Ach ja, eigentlich schon", erwiderte sie zuckersüß.

Morgenmuffel zu tyrannisieren war eines ihrer Lieblingsspiele. Damit hatte sie schon ihre Mitschüler immer gerne aus der Fassung gebracht.

Er konnte Menschen nicht ausstehen, die ihn am frühen Morgen schon zu Dialogen zwangen.

„Nun, wie ist es? Noch einen Kaffee?", fragte sie jetzt ernsthaft und er nickte.

Sie schenkte erst ihm und dann sich noch eine Tasse ein. Gerade wollte sie ihn fragen, ob er Milch und Zucker wünsche, da hatte er den Kaffee auch schon genommen und trank erneut in gierigen Zügen.

Sie seufzte und nahm sich selbst davon.

Eben wollte sie wieder in ihr Croissant beißen, da stellte er seine leere Tasse ab und stand auf.

‚Ach nein, bleib noch ein bisschen', dachte sie und überlegte schnell, was sie jetzt sagen könnte.

„Sie haben es heute Morgen aber eilig. Haben Sie vor dem Unterricht noch eine Verabredung?"

„Was geht Sie das an?", antwortete er giftig. Er war jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für Gespräche. Sie ging ihm inzwischen kräftig auf die Nerven.

Sie merkte es und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, noch eins draufzulegen.

„Gar nichts, Mr. Myotis, Sie scheinen nur immer recht schnell zu sein." Dabei klimperte sie mit den Wimpern und grinste ihn frech an.

Allmählich erwachten seine Lebensgeister. Sie wollte Konfrontation?

„Da Sie sich gestern Abend ja nicht bereit erklärt haben, muss ich mir eben jemand anderen suchen. Ich sah da gerade ein paar ältere Schülerinnen hinausgehen …", sagte er mit öliger Stimme und lächelte sie aasig an.

„Na, das lassen Sie besser bleiben, das ist garantiert verboten", entgegnete sie schnippisch.

„Werden Sie diese alberne Katze samt Anhang auf mich hetzen?", fragte er zynisch.

„Darauf können Sie sich verlassen!"

„Oder gehen Sie doch gleich zu Ihrer geliebten Direktorin", schlug er vor.

„Ach ja, die Idee ist auch nicht schlecht", erwiderte sie.

„Dann lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten", sagte er kühl und wollte schon fortgehen.

‚Ach nein', dachte sie, ‚geh noch nicht.'

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Myotis, setzen Sie sich wieder hin. Ich will auch ganz brav sein und nicht mehr sticheln", sagte sie nun in einem bettelnden Ton, und dann etwas fordernder: „Sie müssen etwas essen."

„Nein danke", schnappte er und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Dabei stieß er mit Professor Flitwick zusammen, der sich ihm gerade von hinten genähert hatte. Der kleine Mann purzelte auf den Boden. Mit einer raschen Bewegung bückte sich Albico, packte den Alten nicht gerade sanft am Arm und stellte ihn auf die Füße. Flitwick keuchte ein paar Mal „Danke sehr, vielen Dank, mein Bester." Er war noch völlig durcheinander.

Albico nickte kurz und ging dann forsch aus der Halle, ohne sich weiter um den kleinen Mann zu kümmern, der immer noch etwas derangiert war.

‚Das gibt es doch nicht. So ein Flegel', dachte Calisto erbost.

„Professor Flitwick, ich muss mich vielmals für das unmögliche Verhalten meines Kollegen entschuldigen", sagte sie höflich, während sie aufstand. Sie folgte ihm. Auf halbem Wege zu den Kerkertreppen holte sie ihn ein.

„Mr. Myotis!"

Halbherzig und ohne wirklich stehenzubleiben, drehte er sich nach ihr um.

„Sie sind wirklich der ungehobeltste Klotz, den ich kenne! Wie können Sie nur so mit den Leuten umspringen!"

Er blieb abrupt stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann sah er sie an und sagte zuckersüß: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

„Ach nein!", fragte sie wutentbrannt. „Haben Sie denn keinerlei Kinderstube? Wenn ich jemanden über den Haufen renne, dann entschuldige ich mich wenigstens dafür!"

Zornig blitzte sie ihn an.

Langsam und erstaunt klingend antwortete er: „Wir sind zusammengestoßen, und ich habe ihm doch aufgeholfen."

„Sie haben ihn umgerempelt, und ihm anschließend fast den Arm ausgerissen, Sie Grobian!"

„Da war er anderer Ansicht, glaube ich. Er hat sich doch bedankt. Mehrfach sogar", erwiderte er ausnehmend sanft. Es machte ihm Spaß, sie richtig zum Kochen zu bringen.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben von Manieren wirklich noch nie was gehört", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Wenn man in einer Gemeinschaft mit anderen Menschen lebt, gibt es gewisse Regeln. Haben Ihre Eltern Ihnen das nicht beigebracht?"

Da hatte sie offenbar seinen wunden Punkt erwischt. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang mit versteinertem Gesicht an.

Dann sagte er gefährlich leise: „Meine Eltern haben sich nicht sonderlich für mich interessiert, solange es nicht um meine für sie vorteilhafte Karriere ging." Er drehte sich um und ging weiter.

„Ja, das merkt man allerdings", rief sie ihm boshaft nach. „Sie besitzen das Gefühlsleben einer Amöbe." Sie merkte sofort, dass sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Diese letzte beleidigende Äußerung hätte sie sich wirklich sparen können, dachte sie.

Wieder blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und sah sie hasserfüllt an.

„Was wissen Sie schon!", sagte er giftig.

„Ich weiß, was ich sehe", antwortete sie widerborstig. Sie konnte einfach keine Ruhe geben. Die Hand in ihrer Tasche tastete nach dem Zauberstab. Sie spürte instinktiv, dass sie ihn gerade empfindlich getroffen hatte und wollte bereit sein, sich zu verteidigen.

„Nicht jeder hat das Glück, behütet aufzuwachsen, Miss Blanchâme", zischte er.

„Und nicht jeder, der eine traurige Kindheit hatte, benimmt sich wie ein Höhlenmensch", gab sie garstig zurück.

Er richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie enttäuscht habe", beendete er das Gespräch kalt, wandte sich um und ging rasch die Treppe hinunter.

* * *

Am frühen Morgen, noch ehe die Sonne ihr Antlitz zeigte, war Severus Snape schon auf den Beinen. Anfangs überlegte er lange, ob er es wagen konnte zu apparieren oder ob er nicht lieber auf Muggelart reisen sollte. Doch es eilte. Er musste wieder zum Versteck der Todesser zurückkehren. Zu lange schon hatte er es hinausgeschoben und wenn er nicht bald dort auftauchte, dann könnte das fatale Folgen haben. Voldemort war immer misstrauisch und wenn er wegen irgendetwas in Verdacht geriet, so könnte alles vorbei sein. Also musste er es wagen zu apparieren. Doch zuerst wollte er sich noch eine Stärkung zukommen lassen, ehe er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber trat. Sein Magen knurrte schon und er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er statt an die Pläne an Kürbissaft und an ein riesiges Stück Steak dachte...

Gut, dann konnte es also losgehen. Snape hatte noch einen Vorrat an Vielsafttrank versteckt. Er nahm sich eines der kleinen Fläschchen und trank es. Von einem Moment zum anderen wurde ihm speiübel von der Mischung. Ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, wie tausend windende Schlangen in seinem Inneren! Er merkte allmählich, wie sich seine Gesichtshaut verzog, seine Hände dicker wurden und er selbst um ein paar Zentimeter wuchs, sodass ihm seine Kleidung zu klein und zu eng wurde. Als die Umwandlung vollständig war und Snape sich von den Strapazen kurz erholt hatte, warf er sich den Umhang über (ein Glück, so konnte niemand sehen, dass die Kleidung ziemlich eng saß), steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und trat aus der erbärmlichen Hütte. So, als erstes wollte er kurz nach Hogsmeade apparieren und sich dort etwas zum Essen organisieren. Gesagt getan, kurze Zeit später tauchte Severus mitten auf dem Dorfplatz auf. Doch keiner schien ihn zu beachten, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da er das Aussehen von einem Landstreicher angenommen hatte. Kurze Zeit später betrat Snape den „Lumpigen Laden". Dort hatte sich während seiner Abwesenheit nichts geändert. Die alte Valeria Springs lungerte immer noch hinter der Ladentheke und schaute äußerst gelangweilt drein. Er schnappte sich ein paar Äpfel, etwas Wurst und Käse, Brot und eine Flasche Butterbier und trat an die Theke. Sofort musterte ihn die Verkäuferin mit offensichtlicher Abneigung und Ekel. Da Severus keinen einzigen Sickel besaß, beschloss er, seine Verwirrungskünste einzusetzen. Alles ging so schnell, dass die Verkäuferin nicht reagieren konnte. Starr und abwesend stand sie da und Snape nutze die Gelegenheit, schnell aus der Ladentür hinauszutreten, mit dem „Einkauf". Ohne sich weiter aufzuhalten, apparierte er in die Nähe von Long Barrow. Dort lag Voldemorts Versteck.

Die alte Grabanlage diente dem dunklen Lord als Zentrale. Hier hielt er seine Versammlungen ab und verteilte seine Aufträge. Doch ehe er sich zum Versteck begab, ließ er sich nieder und packte das Essen aus. Eine große Wohltat, nachdem er so lange zwangsweise gefastet hatte. Unentwegt dachte er darüber nach, was ihn gleich erwartete. Er wusste, dass es äußert schwierig war seine Gedanken vor dem Lord zu verbergen. Also erwartete ihn gleich ein großer Kraftaufwand. Nicht ein Fetzen von seinem Vorhaben oder sonst einer Erinnerung durfte in Voldemorts „Hände" geraten, andernfalls waren alle verloren. Die Todesser hinters Licht zu führen war um vieles leichter und wenn es nur das gewesen wäre, Snape hätte sich nie im Leben Sorgen gemacht. Solange der Dunkle Lord glaubte, dass er ihm ergeben war und tat wie man ihm geheißen, brauchte er die anderen Todesser nicht zu scheuen. Diese waren natürlich äußerst neidisch auf Snape, weil er es war, der Dumbledore mutmaßlich das Leben genommen hatte. Da Dumbledore schon ewig Voldemorts Erzfeind war, war klar, dass er nach der Tat der „Liebling" des Lords sein würde und damit die neidischen und feindlichen Blicke der anderen auf sich zog. Doch wagte es niemand, ihm je ein Haar zu krümmen, denn jeder wusste, was die Folgen davon wären. Voldemort war so böse und kannte Wörter wie „Freundschaft", „Kameradschaft" und „Vertrauen" nicht. Wie viele seiner eigenen Anhänger hatte er schon gerichtet? Snape erinnerte sich mit Schaudern daran. Deswegen nahm er es auch so ernst, seine Gedanken zu verbergen und alles zu tun, damit der Dunkle Lord zufrieden gestellt war.

Wenig später, als er sein Mahl beendet hatte, fühlte Severus, dass es an der Zeit war, sich im Quartier blicken zu lassen. Voldemorts „Heim" glich einer Festung. Das riesige Anwesen war nur für bestimmte Leute sichtbar, nämlich solche, die sich als getreue Anhänger erwiesen. Snape gehörte seit dem Mord an Dumbledore nun auch hinzu. In letzter Zeit ging er öfter ein und aus. Er apparierte zu dem Standpunkt, wo Voldemort sich nieder gelassen hatte. Sofort fing Severus damit an seine Gedanken zu verschließen, als er auf das große Eichenportal zutrat. Zweimal klopfte er an, ehe eine Stimme von drinnen fragte: „Ein großes Ereignis wurde uns vorher gesagt...". Snape räusperte sich und antwortete „Wir des Dunklen Lords Getreue wollen sehen, welch Macht ihm wird zuteil."

Das war das Zeichen für den Wächter das Portal zu öffnen. Flink huschte Snape an diesem vorbei, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Innerlich bebte Snape vor Angst. Die Begegnung stand unmittelbar bevor und ab jetzt musste jedes Wort und jede Erklärung stimmig sein. Der kleinste Zweifel und Snape zog sich Voldemorts Zorn und Misstrauen zu.

Er steuerte das Zimmer an, welches der Lord sein eigen nannte. Vor der Tür stand Jugson und starrte ihn gehässig an.

„Ah, Severus, es ist mir eine Freude, dich hier mal wieder zu sehen. Wie es scheint hast du den letzten Auftrag zur vollsten Zufriedenheit unseres Gebieters ausgeführt. Wen musstest du beseitigen? Die McDearns?"

Severus starrte ebenso gehässig zurück, nickte nur und wartete ungduldig, aber der Dummkopf machte keine Anstalten zur Seite zu gehen. „Wenn das alles war, dann sei bitte so freundlich und lass mich vorbei", zischte er kalt, „ansonsten werde ich unleidlich...und seine Lordschaft ebenfalls." Widerwillig trat Jugson zur Seite, sodass Snape endlich eintreten konnte.

Voldemort stand mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und Snape war froh, dass ihm erst einmal der bohrende Blick erspart blieb. Er verbeugte sich, auch wenn der Lord es nicht sehen konnte. Sicher war sicher.

„Gebieter, wie ihr bestimmt schon erfahren habt, habe ich die McDearns eliminiert."

Nun drehte sich Voldemort zu Snape um und dieser musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht ein Stück zurückzuweichen. Mit seinen roten durchdringenden Augen sah der Lord ihn nun direkt von Angesicht zu Angesicht an. Snape verschloss seine Gedanken fest und hielt den strengen prüfenden Blicken stand. Unter seinem Umhang fing er jedoch an, erheblich zu schwitzen. Er dachte an sein Verhör der McDearns, wie er sie „zur Strecke" gebracht hatte, um Voldemort nur das preiszugeben, was er erfahren sollte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Trotzdem kostete es Ruhe und Beherrschtheit, um diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf wie ein Film ablaufen zu lassen, ohne zuviel zu verraten . Auch versuchte Snape, seine tiefe Abscheu und seinen Hass gegenüber dem Lord zu verbergen. Doch dieser ekelhafte und widerwärtige Anblick machte es ihm mit jeder Sekunde schwerer. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Voldemort keine Lust auf große Unterhaltung hatte.

„Oh Severus, gewiss doch! Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Die McDearns werden also zukünftig meinen Plänen keinen Schaden mehr zufügen können. Ich habe schon gehört, dass du sie ohne zu Zögern dem Wahnsinn ausgesetzt hast, einfach grandios. Was haben sie dir verraten?" Das Schnarren in Voldemorts Stimme war genauso abstoßend wie der Rest. Wie bei einer Schlange lag dieser Ton in der Stimme, ein Zischeln von falschen Worten. Es erinnerte Snape stark an Nagini, Voldemorts „Haustierchen", eine riesige Schlange. Er räusperte sich kurz und ging seinen Bericht an, den der Lord eh schon seinem Gedächtnis entnehmen konnte.

„Mein Lord, sie waren sehr störrisch und ich hatte alle Mühe etwas aus ihnen hinaus zu bekommen. Aber letzten Endes habe ich doch ein paar Informationen erhalten, die für Euch vielleicht von Bedeutung sind. Evan McDearn gestand mir, dass sich das Ministerium darum bemüht, alle Auroren zusammenzurufen". Snape setzte kurz zur Pause an, ehe er fortfuhr: „Alle! Aus jedem Land! Sie wollen die Auroren zusammenführen. Den Sinn und Zweck dieses Unterfangens fand ich allerdings nicht in McDearns Gehirn. Er wusste es nicht." Er beendete seinen Bericht.

Nach kurzem Schweigen setzte Voldemort an: „Nun, das ist allerdings schade, sehr schade! Das Ministerium ist anscheinend schlauer, als ich angenommen hatte. Diese törichten Blutsverräter passen also auf, wer welche Geheimnisse erfährt." Snape merkte deutlich, wie die Gelassenheit aus Voldemort wich. Zorn machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Seine ganze Haltung verriet Unzufriedenheit, nur mit wem? Snape gegenüber ließ er keinen Hass zukommen, also musste es das Ministerium sein und die Art, wie sie zum „Kampf" rüsteten, wie sie Voldemort auf falsche Spuren brachten und Geheimnisse vor ihm verbargen. Der Lord wandte sich erneut an Snape und der Blick in seine rötlichen, alles vom Hass verzehrenden Augen machten Snape soviel Angst, dass er einen halben Schritt zurückwich! Der Lord allerdings war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er es nicht zu merken schien.

„Mein treuer Severus, ich werde einen weiteren Auftrag für dich haben. Ich brauche die Information! Ich muss wissen, welchen Zweck diese Auroren -Versammlung hat.

Oh ja, ich bin viel mächtiger und schlauer als dieses Ministerium voll Verräter!" Voldemort hielt kurz inne und begutachtete Snape. Dieser bemerkte diesen prüfenden, alles in sich aufsaugenden Blick und hob seine Bemühungen an, seinen Geist zu verschließen. „Mein Lord, was darf ich für euch tun?" Untertänig deutete Snape eine kleine Verbeugung an, als Zeichen seiner treuen Ergebenheit. Dies schien Voldemort etwas milder zu stimmen, als er fortfuhr: „Gehe zu Dawlish Pinford von der Ministeriumsabteilung zur Anstellung von Auroren. Hol dir die Informationen... und ich will, dass du ihn beseitigst, um die Spuren zu verwischen. Alles andere werde ich nicht tolerieren!" Erneut merkte Snape, wie großer Zorn in Voldemort aufstieg, weil er nicht die anderen Informationen bekommen hatte. Deshalb wandte er mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme ein: „Mein Gebieter, ich werde alles tun, um an die Informationen zu kommen, egal was es kosten wird! Und ich werde Dawlish Pinford töten, ganz wie es Euch beliebt." Um seine Untertänigkeit zu unterstreichen, sank Snape vor dem Lord auf die Knie und verbeugte sich tief.

„Severus, bringe mir die Informationen und du wirst mit meiner Achtung belohnt. Und nun erhebe dich, mein Diener. Gehe und erledige meine Wünsche!" Bevor Snape sich erheben durfte, musste er zuerst noch den roten Rubinring des Lords küssen. Dann erhob er sich mit gespielter Hochachtung. Für Voldemort war das Gespräch beendet. Er gab Snape ein Zeichen, dass er sich entfernen solle. Dieser wollte sein „Glück" nicht herausfordern und ging mit leisen Schritten und gesperrten Gedanken zur Tür...

Als Snape aus dem Raum trat, stand Jugson wieder an der Tür und bedachte ihn mit überheblichen Blicken. Severus verzog sein Gesicht nur zu einem arroganten Grinsen und lief schnurstracks hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen ließ er seinen Geist wieder etwas freier. Dies alles hatte ihn große Anstrengung gekostet und er war froh, dass das Gespräch mit Voldemort diesmal so gut gelaufen war, was er wohl dem Sieg bei den McDearns verdankte.

Snape ging an dem Portalwächter vorbei und trat hinaus ins Freie. Einerseits fühlte er Erleichterung, unbeschadet die Unterredung mit Voldemort zu Ende gebracht zu haben, aber anderseits wurde ihm äußerst schwer ums Herz, wenn er an Dawlish Pinford dachte. Er hatte inständig gehofft, dass er nicht töten musste und nun lastete dieses schwere Schicksal auf seinen Schultern. Er würde es tun müssen, daran hatte Voldemort keinen Zweifel gelassen. Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, der Lord erfuhr, wenn er nicht tat, wie ihm geheißen. Mit jedem Mordauftrag mehr, den er bekam, hasste er auch den Lord umso mehr. Warum tat er es nicht selbst? Immer ließ er die anderen die Drecksarbeiten erledigen. Wenn das nicht bald ein Ende hatte, dann wusste Snape nicht, wie lange er es noch durchhalten konnte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach einen Unschuldigen töten! Tat er es nicht, dann war es an ihm zu sterben und das hieße, dass auch Dumbledore keine Chance hatte zurückzukehren. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Warum hatte Dumbledore diesen Plan wählen müssen? Warum er, Snape? Er, der doch eigentlich nur Frieden wollte. Er, der doch einfach nur in Hogwarts bleiben wollte um dort seine Tage zu verbringen. Snape musste sich erst einmal auf einem Stein niederlassen. Momentan würde er nicht die Kraft aufbringen zu apparieren. Wenn er an den armen, unbekannten Dawlish dachte, wurde ihm speiübel. Hoffentlich hatte er keine Familie, denn dann würde es noch um einiges schwieriger werden. Sein Gewissen war mittlerweile schon zu beladen, als dass er es über sich brachte, einer Familie den Versorger zu nehmen. Er ließ entmutig den Kopf in die Hände sinken und verharrte in der trügerischen Stille. Auch hoffte Severus inständig, dass Dawlish nichts wusste, was sich für den Lord zu wissen lohnte und womit er seine Schreckensherrschaft weiter vorantreiben konnte. _„Wenn ich mich doch bloß in Luft auflösen könnte...",_ dachte Snape, der Verzweiflung nahe. Doch er schalt sich gleich darauf, denn Dumbledore zu retten und Voldemort zu vernichten hatte oberste Priorität.

„_Albus, warum bloß? Hilf mir doch! Warum bist du nicht da und gibst mir deine weisen Ratschläge..."_

* * *

Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, aber Calisto brauchte unbedingt noch ein bisschen Bewegung an der frischen Luft. Das half ihr immer beim Denken. Der erste Schultag war herumgegangen. Sie hatte ihre Sache ganz gut gemacht, fand sie. Für den ersten Versuch war ihr Unterricht gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, und die meisten Schüler hatten ihr interessiert zugehört und sich bemüht, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Nur eine unverbesserlichere Slytherin aus der sechsten Klasse war etwas aufmüpfig gewesen und ein neunmalkluger Ravenclaw aus der vierten hatte ein paar hinterhältige Fragen gestellt, deren Beantwortung sie ein bisschen Grips gekostet hatte. Doch nach der zweiten Querfrage war ihr klar geworden, dass er diese Fragen nicht aus Interesse, sondern aus Profilierungsgründen stellte. Sie hatte ihn mit der Empfehlung auf ein sehr dickes Buch zum weiteren gründlichen Studium dieser Fragestellung ruhiggestellt.

Sie hatte mit zügigen Schritten das Quidditch-Gelände umwandert. Wie gern sie sich jetzt einfach auf ihren Besen schwingen und eine Runde drehen würde. Quidditch hatte sie schmerzlich vermisst, seit sie aus der Schule draußen war. Es hatte ihr immer eine Menge bedeutet. Beim Quidditch konnte sie alles andere vergessen. Doch aus diesem Alter war sie wohl raus.

Dieser idiotische Streit mit Albico nach dem Frühstück ging ihr immer noch im Kopf herum. Sie hatten sich seitdem nicht wieder gesehen. Er war weder zum Mittagessen noch zum Abendessen erschienen, zumindest nicht, solange sie da war. Sie merkte kaum, wo sie langging, die Wege waren ihr von früher so vertraut, dass ihre Füße sich allein zurechtfanden, während ihr Kopf Probleme wälzte. Eben bog sie um die Ecke des Gewächshauses, als sie unversehens auf jemanden prallte. Sie wäre fast gestürzt, doch der jemand fing sie sanft auf.

„Oh, Verzeihung", setzte sie automatisch an, dann er kannte sie, dass es Albico war, dem sie da in den Armen lag. ‚Mist', dachte sie, ‚ausgerechnet er.' Sie war noch nicht fertig gewesen mit ihren Gedanken über ihn. Der Plan, wie sie strategisch mit ihm umgehen sollte, war noch nicht ausgereift.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er erstaunlich sanft und stellte sie wieder auf ihre Füße.

„Oh, äh, ja, danke - und danke auch dafür, dass sie mich aufgefangen haben", erwiderte sie und grinste ihn schüchtern an. Diese Sanftheit verwirrte sie ein wenig, seine Stimme klang dabei so merkwürdig weich, dass sie sich fast davon gestreichelt fühlte.

„Ich … ich war so in Gedanken, ich hab Sie gar nicht gesehen."

„Nun, dann sind wir wohl quitt", entgegnete er. Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Er beugte sich zum Boden und zupfte vorsichtig ein paar Blätter von einer Pflanze.

„Quitt?"

„Sie haben mich doch gestern auch vor dieser Katze gerettet".

„Ach so, die Katze … ja, wenn man es so sieht, sind wir jetzt quitt."

Er hielt die Blätter hoch und betrachtete sie prüfend im Mondlicht.

„Was pflücken Sie denn da?", fragte sie neugierig. „Ist das Eisenkraut?" Der schwache Zitronenduft der Pflanze wehte ihr in die Nase.

„Ja." Er war wieder mal nicht sehr mitteilsam und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie loswerden wollte. Trotzdem wollte sie noch nicht aufgeben. Wenn sie es schaffte, ein Gespräch auf freundlicher Basis herzustellen, wäre es vielleicht doch noch möglich, diese unerfreuliche Geschichte von heute Morgen aus der Welt zu schaffen.

„Was machen Sie damit?", fragte sie weiter.

„Liebestränke", erwiderte er todernst.

‚Er nimmt mich auf den Arm', dachte sie.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, mit Ihnen kann man einfach kein vernünftiges Gespräch führen", murmelte sie leicht angesäuert. Er tat so, als habe er es nicht gehört. Das machte sie nur noch fuchsiger.

„Wozu brauchen Sie denn Liebestränke, bei dem Charme, den Sie versprühen?", fragte sie nun etwas lauter. Fast im selben Moment bedauerte sie schon, dass sie das gesagt hatte. Warum nur konnte sie ihre Klappe nicht halten! Sie hatte ein freundliches Gespräch führen wollen, nicht einen neuen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

Er hob die Augenbrauen und erwiderte kühl und sachlich: „Anschauungsmaterial. Ich brauche ihn, um die Gegenmittel zu demonstrieren."

Gott sei Dank war er nicht beleidigt, dachte sie.

„Und Gegenmittel wogegen?" Er hatte ihre Neugierde erweckt. Jetzt wollte sie es genau wissen.

‚Du meine Güte', dachte er, ‚heute steht sie aber wirklich auf dem Schlauch.'

„Gegen den Liebestrank natürlich. Ich lasse einen meiner Schüler davon kosten, und bevor sich der arme Kerl ganz zum Idioten macht, gebe ich ihm das Gegenmittel."

„Sehr löblich", nickte sie. Ja, das konnte sie gut nachvollziehen. Eine sehr einprägsame Demonstration. Er verstand anscheinend etwas vom Unterrichten.

„Das wirkt meistens, vor allem bei den männlichen Schülern. Die passen beim Brauen des Gegenmittels richtig gut auf", fuhr er fort.

Logisch, dachte sie, es gab kaum etwas, das Männer mehr fürchteten, als durch das Offenbaren von Gefühlen ihr Gesicht zu verlieren.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das auf dem Lehrplan steht", sinnierte sie, „aber es erscheint mir sinnvoll zu sein."

„Warum nicht? Liebestränke sind die am häufigsten eingesetzten, auch wenn es verboten ist", argumentierte er.

„Ja, da haben Sie durchaus Recht. Sie erscheinen so harmlos, aber man kann eine Menge Unheil damit anrichten. Ein verliebter Mensch ist meistens absolut unzurechnungsfähig." Das Potential dieser Tränke war ihr bisher nie so richtig bewusst gewesen.

Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, und eine dünne schimmernde Schnur wickelte sich um die Eisenkrautstengel in seiner Hand.

„Einen verliebten Menschen kann man sehr leicht manipulieren und zu Taten treiben, die ihm in normalem Zustand niemals in den Sinn kämen", überlegte sie weiter.

„Liebestränke verstärken das Verliebtsein noch. Die Betroffenen würden so ziemlich alles tun für ihren Angebeteten", erklärte er sachlich. Er verstand eine ganze Menge davon.

„Ja, das kann ich nachvollziehen", sagte sie, und fügte leise hinzu: „Ich hatte auch mal einen, für den ich alles getan hätte."

Was soll das werden, dachte er. Ein kleiner Plausch aus dem Nähkästchen? Ein Seelenstrip­tease? Bitte nicht! Keine Gefühlsduseleien in seiner Gegenwart, so etwas hasste er wie die Pest. Er ging weiter am Gewächshaus entlang und sah sich suchend um. Sie kam sich etwas dumm vor, wie er sie so stehen ließ.

„Dann will ich sie mal nicht länger stören, Sie sind wohl sehr beschäftigt", sagte sie und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden.

„Sie stören nicht", sagte er sanft. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass sie jetzt ging. Er mochte ihre Gesellschaft. Sie war attraktiv und leidenschaftlich, zwei Eigenschaften, die er außerordent­lich schätzte. Nun gut, wenn es sein musste, würde er sich auch ihre Geschichten anhören, Hauptsache, sie ging nicht gleich fort.

„Sie wollten mir gerade von Ihrem Freund erzählen?"

„Nein, … das wollte ich eigentlich nicht", dementierte sie. „Es kam mir nur gerade so in den Sinn – weil wir vom Verliebtsein sprachen …"

Plötzlich brach es aus ihr heraus: „Darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern bückte sich nach einer Pflanze mit dünnen Stengeln und großen, herzförmigen Blättern. Sie nahm es als Zustimmung.

„Waren Sie schon einmal richtig verliebt?"

„Würden Sie antworten, wenn ich Ihnen diese Frage gestellt hätte?", fragte er zurück, und es klang abweisend.

„Das habe ich bereits, auch ohne ihre Frage. Was ist denn dabei, es einzugestehen?"

Warum mussten Männer immer so ein großes Geheimnis aus ihren Gefühlen machen!

„Was nützt es Ihnen, wenn Sie es wissen", sagte er mürrisch.

„Nun, es würde mich beruhigen zu wissen, dass Sie …" Während sie sprach, merkte sie, dass es sehr grob klingen würde, wenn sie ausgesprochen hätte, was sie geplant hatte zu sagen.

Er hob interessiert den Kopf und sah sie an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergessen Sie es. Tut mir Leid. Es war unhöflich von mir zu fragen."

Er öffnete seine Hand und zählte die kleinen ovalen Samen, die er von der Pflanze gesammelt hatte. Er schien das Gespräch wohl für beendet zu halten und sie wollte nicht länger hier dumm neben ihm stehen. Er war offensichtlich beschäftigt.

„Ich werde wohl besser gehen", sagte sie, während er die Samen in einen kleinen Lederbeutel schüttete, der an seinem Gürtel hing. Nein, das sollte sie nicht, dachte er. Dann sah er sie an, trat entschlossen auf sie zu und küsste sie unvermittelt auf den Mund.

Das zweite Mal innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden überraschte er sie mit diesem unerwarteten Verhalten. Sie war ein wenig benommen davon. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Aber hatten sie das nicht gestern Abend geklärt?

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon einmal gehabt", sagte sie leise, und ihre Stimme klang streng. Sofort ließ er sie los. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte er.

Sie musste grinsen. Er war so herrlich unbeholfen. Was um aller Welt ging in seinem Kopf vor sich?

„Mir nicht", antwortete sie mit einem warmen Schnurren in der Stimme und küsste ihn wieder. Es war ein schöner, sinnlicher Kuss und ihn überlief eine Gänsehaut vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle dabei. Ihr Herz schlug ihr wild und unvernünftig kurz unter dem Kehlkopf. Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und zog sie näher zu sich heran, ihre Hände glitten über seine Schultern zu seinem Nacken. Seine weichen Lippen lösten sich von ihren und streichelten ihr über die Wange, sie legte genießerisch den Kopf zur Seite und erschauerte leicht. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, und sie hatte schon lange nichts Derartiges mehr gefühlt. Einen Moment lang vergaß sie, wer sie war, wer er war, wo sie waren. Sie gab sich ganz diesem zärtlichen Moment hin. Langsam streichelten seine Lippen an ihrem Hals hinab, sie seufzte leise. Ihre Finger wanderten in seinen Haaransatz und kraulten ihn dort.

Er zog sie jetzt ganz nah an sich, so dass nur noch zwei dünne Lagen Stoff zwischen ihnen waren. Seine Hand wanderte an ihrer Wirbelsäule hinauf bis ins Genick. Nun hatte sie die Gänsehaut. Sie spürte auf einmal ein schreckliches Verlangen nach körperlicher Liebe. Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und sich mit ihm auf die Wiese geworfen. Seine Berührungen brachten ihren Körper zum Brennen vor Verlangen nach ihm. Sie streichelte mit ihren Händen seine Brust hinab, über seine Seiten bis zum Hosenbund. Dann fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen dort entlang zum Rücken hin. Er atmete heftig und gab ihr einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund, der sehr fordernd wurde. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken wieder hinab, bis sie die Rundungen ihres Hinterteils ertasten konnten. Sanft drückte er sie ein wenig, sie spannte ihre Muskeln an und presste ihr Becken etwas fester gegen seines, so dass sie auch seine wachsende Erregung deutlich spüren konnte. Sie knöpfte ihm das Hemd ein wenig weiter auf und ließ ihre Nase an seinem Hals entlang wandern. Er duftete einfach unwiderstehlich, es war eine Mischung aus einem warmen, holzigen Herrenduft und seinem eigenen Körpergeruch. Er knabberte an ihrem rechten Ohrläppchen, ließ seine Zunge ganz langsam am Rand ihrer Ohrmuschel entlang gleiten, es machte sie schier verrückt. Sie schmuste mit Nase und Lippen an seinen Schlüsselbeinen entlang. Er wand sich ein bisschen, denn es kitzelte ihn. Dann fing er an, zärtliche Bisse auf ihren Schultern zu verteilen, die von dem großzügig ausgeschnittenen T-Shirt weitgehend unbedeckt blieben. Seine Hände strichen von ihrem Bauch her nach oben, während sich sein Mund aus der anderen Richtung derselben Stelle näherte.

Ganz langsam begann ihr Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten. Ihr kam zu Bewusstsein, was sie da gerade im Begriff war zu tun. Sie kannte diesen Mann seit ungefähr einem Tag, und sie konnte ihn nicht einmal richtig gut leiden. Sie benahm sich hier völlig unpassend und unprofessionell. Einfach unmöglich, um es genau zu sagen.

Er war gerade dabei, den Saum des T-Shirts nach oben zu schieben und ihren Bauch freizulegen. Es kostete sie all ihre Willenskraft, ihn jetzt zu stoppen.

„Albico", seufzte sie, „bitte …" Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie an. „Was tun wir hier nur? "

Er lächelte sie spöttisch an. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Verschämt senkte sie den Kopf. Genau das hatte sie sich auch gerade gefragt. Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger ans Kinn, hob ihr Gesicht sanft an und küsste sie wieder. Er wollte sie weiter streicheln, doch sie gebot ihm Einhalt und hielt seine Hände fest.

„Ich … ich kann das nicht. Das geht mir zu schnell." Er ließ beide Hände sinken und sah sie ungläubig an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein. Sie war heiß wie ein Vulkan und wollte jetzt aufhören? Sie ließ verschämt den Kopf hängen.

„Es ... tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise, löste sich von ihm und zog ihr verrutschtes T-Shirt wieder zurecht. Die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mühsam beherrschte er seinen Drang, ihr etwas Verletzendes zu sagen und schwieg.

„Ich werde jetzt besser gehen", sagte sie entschlossen.

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang regungslos an.

„Gute Nacht, Albico." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging mit raschen Schritten davon, sie rannte fast. Er sah ihr nach. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen, fand er. Okay, er hatte sich ein anderes Ende dieses Zusammentreffens gewünscht, aber man durfte nicht zuviel auf einmal erwarten. Er war sich sicher, dass er die Festung sturmreif geschossen hatte. Lässig und mit einem triumphalen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlenderte er zum Schloss zurück. Er freute sich diebisch auf ihr Gesicht beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen.

‚Oh mein Gott', dachte sie, ‚was habe ich nur getan? Ich habe mich komplett zum Deppen gemacht. Was er jetzt von mir denken muss! Ich habe mich benommen wie eine läufige Hündin.' Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt oder den Kopf an die nächste Wand gestoßen. Wie hatte ihr nur so etwas passieren können. Mit einem Fremden gewissermaßen, von dem sie gerade mal den Namen kannte. Einem Typen, dem sie nicht trauen konnte, und den sie im Auge behalten sollte. Ihn derart nahe an sich heran zu lassen war ebenso unklug wie unschicklich.

Sie stürmte auf ihr Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett, wo sie den Kopf unter dem Kissen vergrub. Es widersprach allen Grundsätzen ihres Berufes und ihren persönlichen Moralvorstellungen, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Und morgen früh würde sie wieder neben ihm sitzen und sein hämisches Grinsen ertragen müssen. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie auf das Frühstück verzichten sollte. Darauf brauchte sie dringend einen Schnaps. Das war das einzige, was jetzt noch helfen konnte. Ein Gläschen besten schottischen Whiskeys. Sie öffnete die Tür ihres rechten Schreibtischfaches, holte die Flasche für dringende Notfälle heraus und beruhigte ihre Nerven mit Alkohol. Um noch ein Glas hervorzuholen, war der Notstand zu groß, sie trank ihn direkt aus der Flasche.

Ab sofort würde sie sehr stark an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten müssen, nahm sie sich vor. Ihre Impulsivität war ihr schon immer im Weg gewesen. So manche Stunde bei Filch hatte sie nur ihrer großen Klappe zu verdanken, und der Unfähigkeit, im rechten Moment zu schweigen. Nach einem weiteren Schluck verschloss sie die Flasche wieder und stellte sie zurück.

Wenn er so weitermachte, würde sie in kürzester Zeit zur Alkoholikerin werden. Nein, sie wollte nicht wie Sybill Trelawney enden, die in den letzten Jahren mehr Visionen dem Sherry zu verdanken hatte als ihrem inneren Auge. Sie nahm eine eiskalte Dusche und ging dann zu Bett. Sie schlief wie ein Stein und erwachte am nächsten Morgen trotzdem mit einem Brummschädel. Müde und gerädert begab sie sich nach unten. Ohne Kaffee konnte sie den Morgen keinesfalls überstehen, mochte er grinsen, wie er wollte.


End file.
